Angels Fall First
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Cinco anos se passaram desde a morte dos Doze Cavaleiros. Renascimento. Paz e mais uma vez a dor. Eles terão que vestir suas armaduras novamente, afim de terminar uma luta inacabada. "Abra suas Asas, Anjo de Penas Manchadas"
1. Lembranças

**_Angels Fall First_**

_Capítulo Um_

**_"Lembranças"_**

_An Angel Face Smiles to Me_

**Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim.**

Mal podiam acreditar no que viam. Podiam jurar que estavam vivendo um sonho. Os raios dourados do sol iluminavam as restauradas estruturas das Doze Casas. Depois de longos dois anos de trabalho, todas as Casas Zodiacais estavam de pé, mais esplendorosas do que nunca. Chegava a parecer que todas as batalhas vividas por eles, nunca haviam acontecido e que não passavam de pesadelos. Infelizmente, as imagens de seus companheiros mortos ainda pairava em suas mentes, tornando tudo aquilo real. Todo o sofrimento, todas as lutas, mortes e sangue. Estavam marcadas em si como cicatrizes, não em seus corpos, mas em seus espíritos.

"VOLTE JÁ AQUI ÉZIO!!" – o grito da amazona de cobra foi ouvida por todo o Santuário e fizeram com que ela, dona de cabelos da cor do fogo, acordasse de seus devaneios.

Seus límpidos olhos azuis voltaram-se para trás, vislumbrando um pequeno garoto a correr em sua direção. Os cabelos castanhos claros cobriam parcialmente os inocentes olhos também castanhos. Tinha seus dez anos, mas tinha a aparência de um de seis anos.

"Marin!" – chamou o menino, abraçando-se ás pernas da amazona de águia.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Ézio?" – perguntou, calma – "Você não deveria estar treinando com a Shina?".

"Eu não quero que aquela rabugenta seja minha mestra!" – queixou-se.

"Tente entender... A Shina é uma ótima mestra, mas não é muito paciente. Quem sabe se você se empenhar mais nos treinos, ela te trate melhor?".

"Não acredito nisso... Ela vive estressada!".

"ÉZIO!!" – a amazona de cobra apareceu e viu o pequeno agarrado as pernas de Marin – "Pare de importuna-la e vá já cumprir as cem flexões!".

"Cem?? Não eram cinqüenta?!" – queixou-se mais uma vez o menino.

"Eu dobrei, já que você resolveu fugir" – disse, tentando manter-se calma.

"Você não quer ser um Cavaleiro de Atena, Ézio?" – chamou Marin.

"Sim, mas...".

"Ser Cavaleiro não é fácil. Precisa-se de muito treino e dedicação. Se você não cumprir o que lhe é pedido, dificilmente conseguirá se tornar um" – fez uma pequena pausa – "Tudo o que Shina te manda fazer, é para que você fique cada vez mais forte e assim, alcançar o posto de Cavaleiro".

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas observando a amazona de prata. O menino lembrava tanto o Seiya, mas tinha os olhos praticamente idênticos aos de Aioria. Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Sentia falta do leão. Sentia falta de sua companhia, de suas conversas. Desde que os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram mortos na batalha contra Hades, o Santuário não era mais o mesmo. As Doze Casas não eram mais ocupadas e muito menos visitadas. A ferida da perda ainda estava aberta.

"Lembrou-se dele, não é mesmo?" – disse Shina, séria.

"É impossível deixar de lembrar-se" – respondeu, com tristeza.

"Nós temos que continuar seguindo em frente. Por nós mesmas e por eles que se sacrificaram para conseguir a tão almejada paz" – disse Shina.

"Tem toda a razão" – voltou-se para a amazona.

"Marin?" – chamou Ézio.

"Sim?".

"Eu vou me tornar o cavaleiro mais forte de todo o Santuário, vocês vão ver" – disse, orgulhoso.

"Só vai conseguir isso se treinar muito! Agora vamos!" – disse Shina.

Despedindo-se da Amazona de Águia, os dois retomaram seus caminhos, deixando-a novamente divagar em seus pensamentos. Sequer viu a hora passar, quando se deu conta de seu compromisso com a governanta. Apressou os passos e foi em direção á Sala do Grande Mestre. Lembranças da época em que aquele lugar era ocupado por Saga vieram-lhe á memória. Todo o Santuário estava rodeado de memórias, boas e ruins. Mas tinha que fazer como a própria Shina lhe dissera á alguns minutos atrás: seguir em frente. Assim que entrou na sala, viu-se diante da governanta do Santuário. Uma belíssima mulher jovem, que estava ali apenas temporariamente, aguardando que o novo Mestre fosse nomeado. Era incrível que uma mulher tão jovem como aquela poderia ter conseguido aquele posto. A jovem possuía cabelos dourados, lisos que cobriam seus ombros claros. Os olhos âmbar eram doces e transmitiam uma calma quase que inabalável. Naquele começo da manhã, ela usava um vestido azul, com algumas flores pintadas na barra do mesmo. Pressentindo ser observada, voltou-se para a amazona.

"Bom dia Marin..." – disse ela, sorrindo.

"Bom dia Alene" – se não fosse pela máscara que ainda usava, a outra veria que ela havia retribuído o sorriso – "Muito trabalho para hoje?".

"Nem tanto... Afinal, se não fosse você a me ajudar eu estaria perdida!".

Riram. Alene podia ser calma e doce, mas sabia quando era necessário ter rédeas firmes para manter as coisas em ordem. As duas se davam bem e até mesmo da Shina ela conseguiu conquistar a confiança. Sem mais delongas, as duas foram até a biblioteca, a fim de tentar organizar o local, onde vários livros estavam espalhados por toda a sala.

--xxx--

Aquele era o verdadeiro paraíso. Um imenso jardim, de grama verde e flores coloridas. O cheiro da natureza renovava seus espíritos e enchia-os de esperança. Um bater de asas foi ouvido, e então o Senhor daquele lugar voltou-se para seu seguidor, ajoelhado a sua frente enquanto o enorme par de asas brancas em suas costas mantinham-se abertas.

"Cumpri o que o Senhor me pediu..." - disse o belo anjo de cabelos dourados como o sol.

"Ótimo... Espero que Ele não resolva se manifestar. Ainda mais depois desses problemas que estamos passando com..." - sua frase foi cortada pelo anjo.

"Senhor, não seria melhor comunicar á ela o que está acontecendo? E se Ele resolver fazer algo contra o povo da Terra?" - disse, erguendo os olhos azuis na direção de seu senhor.

"Não acho prudente preocupá-la Gabriel... Já chega essa notícia que demos á ela" - finalizou.

--xxx--

Naquele mesmo dia, quando o sol estava a se pôr no horizonte, o pequeno Ézio apareceu correndo na Sala do Grande Mestre. Marin e Alene observaram o pequeno ofegar, devido à longa corrida que dera. Assim que ele recuperou seu fôlego, levantou os olhos castanhos na direção das duas.

"Atena está de volta ao Santuário" – disse, tudo de uma vez.

"Mas como?" – perguntou Marin.

"Ela só ia retornar daqui a duas semanas!" – disse Alene.

"Sei lá... Só sei que ela não está com cara de estar muito feliz" – disse o menino.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa nessa viagem á Asgard?" – perguntou Alene á Marin.

"Para ela ter voltado mais cedo, alguma coisa importante deve ter acontecido" – disse.

"Obrigada por nos avisar Ézio... Agora volte para a sua mestra sim?" – disse Alene.

"Ok..." – e ele saiu correndo da sala.

Não demorou muito para que a Deusa da Justiça aparecesse na Sala acompanhada de seus fiéis cavaleiros. Alene e Marin olharam-se apreensivas, devido á expressão séria de Saori. Algo grave havia acontecido em Asgard para ela voltar tão apressadamente. Alene resolveu arriscar-se e dirigiu-se á ela.

"Tudo bem, senhorita Saori?" – perguntou.

"Infelizmente não..." – disse, apreensiva.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Marin.

"Recebemos uma inusitada visita de um mensageiro de meu pai" – disse.

"O que?!" – as duas estavam pasmas.

"De Zeus?" – perguntou Alene, chocada.

"Pediu para tomarmos cuidado e ficarmos em alerta. Ele teme que os servos de Lúcifer resolvam continuar os planos do mestre. Ainda não sabemos ao certo se estamos nos preocupando á toa, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar" – disse.

"A Senhorita acha possível eles se organizarem para tentar um novo ataque, mesmo depois de passados cinco anos?" – perguntou Alene.

"Não só acho como sei que são capazes disto" – respondeu.

"Atena..." – uma voz feminina chamou a Deusa e todos se viraram para a jovem que se mantinha de pé, na entrada da Sala do Grande Mestre.

Ela, uma das amazonas que adotaram a abolição das máscaras, tinha longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos escuro que chegavam a sua cintura e um par de olhos verdes sérios. As roupas pretas de amazona davam um destaque gritante à pele clara e escondiam parcialmente as curvas bem feitas.

"Scarlet? O que foi?" – perguntou Saori.

"Me acompanhem... Preciso que vejam algo" – disse, dando as costas á eles e sendo seguida pelos mesmos.

Assim que colocaram os pés para fora da 13ª Casa, sentiram uma estranha vertigem os dominar. Olharam para frente e ficaram pasmos ao verem uma espessa massa cinzenta e negra a cercar a Casa de Peixes. Scarlet começou a descer as escadas, em direção á Casa envolvida em trevas.

"Scarlet..." – chamou Saori.

"Sim?" – virou-se para a Deusa.

"É melhor deixar isso conosco" – disse, em tom de preocupação – "Não estou com um bom pressentimento em relação á isso".

"Eu sou uma amazona, Atena" – ela sorriu para então voltar a caminhar – "Não se preocupe".

Acabaram por aceitar e caminharam atrás dela. Em poucos minutos, viam-se levemente envolvidos pela mesma névoa espessa e estranha que envolvia a casa. Scarlet parou a poucos metros da porta dos fundos e olhou para trás. Atena, acompanhada de seus cavaleiros e de Marin e Alene.

"Essa é aquela mesma atmosfera estranha que envolveu todo o Santuário quando lutávamos contra os espectros de Hades" – disse.

"Será que é algo relacionado aos espectros?" – perguntou Marin.

"É bem provável... Mas só entrando pra descobrir" – disse Scarlet.

Com cautela, Scarlet aproximou-se da porta e a abriu. Dentro estava uma completa escuridão, como se estivessem nos próprios domínios de Hades. Era sufocante e assustador. Ela ia dar o primeiro passo para dentro, mas seu pulso foi segurado por uma mão masculina calejada. Virou-se para trás e deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis sérios.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Scarlet.

"É melhor irmos com mais calma" – disse Hyoga.

"E se for algo perigoso? Se for uma ameaça ao Santuário?" - perguntou Scarlet - "Não seria bom perdermos tempo por causa de sua insegurança" - disse, séria.

"Concordo com a Scarlet... Vamos verificar logo isso" – Saori olhou para Alene – "É melhor você ficar aqui, junto da Marin".

"Está certo" – disse, afastando-se.

Tomando toda a coragem que possuíam, entraram. Sentiram uma imensa insegurança ao entrarem no local, mas continuaram a seguir em frente. Logo, a luz que entrava pela porta aberta, já não era mais vista. Estavam completamente emersos na escuridão.

"Não vão perder a cabeça..." – a voz de Scarlet pareceu ecoar pelo lugar.

"É fácil falar" – resmungou Seiya.

"Que cheiro é esse?" – perguntou Ikki, referindo-se a um forte cheiro que de repente sentira.

"Não sei..." – disse Seiya.

"Está mais para cheiro de algo apodrecendo" – disse Hyoga.

"Cheiro de morte" - disse Shun.

"Scarlet?" – chamou Saori, parando de andar ao notar que ela não estava mais por ali.

Silêncio. Não obtivera nenhuma resposta da amazona e isso deixou todos mais nervosos. Sentiram um vento gélido tocar seus corpos e um arrepio percorreu pela espinha. A cada momento, estavam ficando mais e mais nervosos, e porque não dizer com medo?

"AHHHHH!!" – Seiya gritou, ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

Todos praticamente pularam do lugar com o grito do Cavaleiro de Pégaso e voltaram-se para o amigo. Uma risada estridente e feminina foi ouvida ao lado deles. Ao contrário do esperado, era uma risada divertida, de gozação.

"Seiya... Você é mesmo muito cagão!" – identificaram a voz como sendo de Scarlet.

"Você é idiota?! Porque sumiu assim? E pior: porque resolveu querer me matar do coração hein?!" – explodiu Seiya.

"Se eu quisesse te matar, você já estaria morto faz tempo... E foi só uma brincadeira. Vocês são muito medrosos mesmo. Além disso, se vocês se deixarem levar pela atmosfera pesada daqui, vão se perder facilmente. Mantenham a calma".

"Você não é normal..." – disse Seiya.

"Quem não é?" – respondeu com uma pergunta, deixando Seiya de cara feia.

"Alguém consegue sentir estranhos cosmos mais á frente?" – perguntou Saori.

"Cosmos?" – perguntou Shun.

"Agora que você mencionou... Estão muito fracos. Quase não dá para notar" – disse Hyoga.

"Vamos?" – perguntou Shiryu.

"É melhor...".

E lentamente, seguiram os fracos cosmos que habitavam a Casa de Peixes. Ao fundo, conseguira ver uma fraca luz roxa e a seguiram. Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao vislumbrarem diante de si treze corpos envolvidos naquela luz, como se estivessem aprisionados dentro dela. Saori levou a mão á boca, tamanha sua surpresa.

"Os Cavaleiros de Ouro..." – disse Shiryu.

_Under a headline of tragedy_

**Debaixo de uma manchete de tragédia**

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Oi pessoal!!**

**Saiu tão rápido essa fic... Até eu fiquei surpresa XD**

**Essa é a fic principal de "Evil Angel"... Lembram??**

**ashusahuhasuhsa**

**Eu quis postá-la logo para vocês conseguirem pegar o fio da meada... .**

**Sobre o capítulo, bem... Eu sempre ficava curiosa em várias fics, sobre a forma como os cavaleiros voltavam á vida. Então, resolvi inventar a minha forma XD**

**Ainda não pensei exatamente nela, mas eu terei uma idéia boa em breve (espero)**

**hehehehe**

**Espero seus reviews hein?? É só clicar nesse botãozinho escrito "GO". Não dói não**

**huahsuhasuhasuhsauh**

**Beijos**


	2. Condição

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao vislumbrarem diante de si treze corpos envolvidos naquela luz, como se estivessem aprisionados dentro dela. Saori levou a mão á boca, tamanha sua surpresa._

_"Os Cavaleiros de Ouro..." – disse Shiryu._

_..._

_**Angels Fall First**_

_Capítulo Dois_

**"Condição"**

_That smile used to give me warmth_

**Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor**

"O que eles estão fazendo aqui? Eles estavam mortos!" – disse Shun.

"Boa pergunta" – disse Scarlet.

"E porque estão justamente aqui, na Casa de Peixes e envolvidos nesse tipo de aura negra?" – perguntou Ikki.

"Como a gente vai saber?" – disse Scarlet – "Só sei que estou curiosa para descobrir" – sorriu, aproximando-se do local.

"Meu, você tem problema!! Vai se arriscar assim?!" – disse Seiya.

"Cala a boca pônei!! Acha que eu sou tão tola assim? Eu só quero sentir essa energia..." – deu as costas a ele e se aproximou.

Assim que se viu a poucos metros dos corpos, aquela mesma luz roxa começou a aumentar, obrigando-a a afastar-se. Parecia que estava querendo envolvê-la da mesma forma que os cavaleiros. Suspirou pesadamente. Aquela energia era mesmo perigosa. Atena estava em completo silêncio, quando se aproximou de Scarlet, e pousou a mão em seu ombro.

"Vamos dar um jeito de tirá-los dái" – disse Saori.

"Como?" – perguntou Shiryu.

"Esses corpos envolvidos nessa energia estão sem alma" – disse a Deusa.

"O QUE??" – exaltaram-se.

"Exatamente... Seus corpos estão numa espécie de sono profundo, enquanto suas almas estão vagando sem rumo. Acredito que para trazê-los de volta, teremos que voltar aos domínios de Hades" – concluiu.

"Hades?"– perguntou Shun.

"Sim. Teremos que resgatar as almas deles para assim tentar libertar seus corpos dessa energia negativa" – disse Saori.

"Quando partiremos?" – perguntou Ikki.

"Amanhã mesmo" – disse e virou-se para Scarlet – "Obrigada por nos acompanhar, mas a partir de agora, deixe isso conosco sim?".

"Tem certeza Atena?" – perguntou.

"Vai ser melhor assim".

"Está certo então. Agora, vamos voltar? Já cansei de ficar no escuro" – disse, dando as costas á eles e caminhando de volta.

"Ei!! Scarlet!! Espera!!" – disse Seiya, apressando o passo para acompanha-la.

"Pare de resmungar e anda logo pônei!" – disse.

Os outros os seguiram á passos rápidos. Saori sentiu-se aliviada, ao ver que Scarlet entendera a sua preocupação. Sim, ela havia entendido, mas nem por isso ela havia concordado. _"Nada posso fazer... Ela é Atena"_. Depois de poucos minutos caminhando em silêncio, viram a luz fraca entrar pela porta ainda aberta. Saíram da Casa de Peixes e viram Marin e Alene, sentadas debaixo de uma das colunas, a esperá-los. Assim que os viram, levantaram-se, preocupadas.

"Tudo bem com vocês?" – perguntou Marin.

"Sim, não se preocupem" – disse Saori, sorrindo.

"O que aconteceu lá dentro?" – perguntou Alene, curiosa.

"Um sinal de que precisaremos fazer uma visita ao Mundo dos Mortos" – disse Scarlet, passando reto por elas, sem olhar para trás.

"É sério?" – perguntou Marin.

"Sim..." – disse Saori – "Vamos recuperar algo precioso para todos" – disse, por fim afastando-se e indo para a 13ª Casa.

Marin e Alene olharam-se. Se a própria Atena escondia o objetivo daquilo tudo, era algo grave e no mínimo preocupante. Tinham que deixar nas mãos da Deusa, afinal, ela sabia o que fazia. Os cavaleiros de bronze seguiram Saori e logo Alene e Marin voltaram ao trabalho, como se aquele incidente nunca tivesse acontecido.

--xxx--

Noite. Estavam todos reunidos em frente à estátua dourada da Deusa Atena, na 13ª Casa. Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze rodeavam Saori, enquanto ela mantinha seu báculo firme em suas mãos. Ergueu-o em direção aos céus e uma luz dourada os envolveu, iluminando toda a sua volta. Todo o Santuário foi capaz de ver a forte luz que vinha da última Casa. Da mesma forma que apareceu, desapareceu rapidamente. Seus olhos verdes mantinham-se fixos no local antes ocupado pela Deusa e seus cavaleiros. Eles partiram para os Domínios dos Mortos.

"Boa Sorte, Cavaleiros de Atena" – disse Scarlet.

"Eles vão conseguir, eu sinto" – disse Alene.

"Eu realmente não sei o que me deu para te contar isso" – disse Scarlet, olhando para a jovem á seu lado.

"Você sabe que pode confiar em mim Scarlet" – disse, sorrindo.

"É, eu sei..." – sorriu, dando as costas ao local e caminhando para fora dali.

--xxx--

Estavam mais uma vez naquela tão conhecida atmosfera pesada e negra. O mesmo silêncio, a mesma sensação de morte que haviam conhecido á anos. Era muito estranho estarem novamente naquele lugar. O báculo de Saori brilhava, a fim de iluminar seus caminhos no meio das trevas. Mais á frente viram o tão conhecido Castelo de Hades e rapidamente encaminharam-se para lá, seguindo Saori.

"Como faremos para achar suas almas?" – perguntou Hyoga.

"Sinto uma presença dentro do castelo que não deveria estar lá" – disse Saori, séria.

"Inimigo?" – perguntou Ikki.

"Não tenho certeza..." – respondeu.

Depois de minutos caminhando, cada um com seus pensamentos, viram-se diante da sala do trono, que antes era ocupada por Hades e que agora não passava de uma sala vazia. Saori deu um passo à frente e tocou a madeira da porta, empurrando-a para então esta se abrir. A porta rangeu alto, chegando a incomodar os ouvidos. Entraram, hesitantes no local. Arregalaram os olhos ao verem uma sombra negra com um formato humano sentado de qualquer jeito no trono de Hades. Com a pouca luminosidade, mal puderam ver que o mesmo virou o rosto na direção deles. Os cavaleiros de bronze mantiveram-se em alerta, caso fosse um inimigo.

"Atena..." – disse uma voz feminina, vinda do trono de Hades.

"Quem é você?" – perguntou Saori.

Viram o estranho se levantar e a longa capa negra arrastar-se no chão enquanto caminhava na direção deles. O capuz da capa cobria a cabeça e em seu rosto havia uma máscara prateada, muito parecida com as que as amazonas usavam. Realmente não queria ser identificada. Parou a poucos centímetros deles, e parecia manter sua atenção total em Saori.

"Aqui é mesmo muito chato sem ninguém para se divertir..." – levou a mão ao capuz e abaixou-o. Os longos cabelos caíram como cascatas por suas costas. Lisos de um castanho claro com várias luzes – "A que devo a honra?" – perguntou.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta..." – disse Saori, incrivelmente séria.

"Me chamo Seheiah, Atena" – curvou-se respeitosamente – "Agora, responda a minha pergunta".

"Viemos em paz a fim de resgatar as almas de nossos amigos" – disse.

"Amigos? Refere-se aos treze cavaleiros mortos na batalha contra Hades?" – perguntou.

"C-como sabe?" – perguntou Seiya, pasmo.

"Oras..." – ela levou a mão até a máscara e a retirou, lançando-a longe. Ela sorria e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente – "Porque eu me encarreguei de pegar suas almas".

"O QUE??" – disseram, pasmos.

"Não me olhem com essa cara... Ordens são ordens. Eu estava apenas cumprindo a minha parte" – disse, retirando a pesada capa e deixando-a cair no chão.

Tinham que admitir. Aquela mulher era de incrível beleza. Vestia uma saia preta de pregas e uma blusa branca de mangas longas e largas, que chegavam a cobrir levemente suas mãos. Sobre a blusa branca havia uma espécie de corpete preto de alça com alguns detalhes em branco ao lado. Uma sapatilha preta, delicada estava em seus pés, e para finalizar o conjunto, a longa meia de listras pretas e brancas que chegavam perto de seus joelhos.

"Vamos fazer um acordo" – disse Saori.

"Acordo?" – Seheiah olhou para a Deusa, desconfiada.

"Sim... Devolva-nos as almas dos treze cavaleiros e te daremos algo em troca" – disse.

"O que eu quero, você não pode me dar" – disse, com amargura – "Ninguém pode... Então, acho que não posso ajuda-la" – deu as costas a eles e estava prestes a sumir dali, quando pára de repente e olha para cima, sorrindo – "Finalmente algo divertido".

"O que?" – perguntou Saori.

Viram algo voar para cima de Seheiah como se fosse uma bala. Ela apenas deu um passo para trás e uma parede de pedra surgiu na sua frente, impedindo que uma espada a atingisse. Olhavam pasmos para a velocidade com que ela reagira e com que fora atacada. E ficaram mais abismados ainda quando viram o agressor de Seheiah: asas negras, roupas também negras em frangalhos.

"Um caído" – disse Ikki, de olhos arregalados.

"Olá, Seheiah... Quanto tempo" – disse o anjo, afastando-se dela e pousando no chão delicadamente, enquanto a parede de pedra desaparecia.

Tinha uma bela aparência, pena que tinha um aspecto pálido demais. Os cabelos negros estavam penteados de qualquer jeito, dando um ar rebelde á ele e os olhos igualmente negros transmitiam uma quantidade de ódio jamais vistos. Ele abaixou a espada ao lado de seu corpo e encarou Seheiah, como se estivesse em alerta para qualquer coisa que ela fosse fazer. Afinal, com ela tinha que ter esses cuidados extras.

"Como vai Haziel? Veio se divertir comigo finalmente?" – olhou-o, a fim de provocá-lo.

"Eu não caio mais nessas suas provocações" – disse, sério.

"Ah! Que pena" – disse, sarcástica – "Assim terei que te matar mais rápido..." – levou a mão direita em frente ao peito e uma espada de lâmina luminosa e prateada apareceu – "De que forma você quer morrer? Rapidamente, ou demoradamente?" – perguntou, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, passando o dedo na lâmina de sua espada.

"Você fala demais!" – disse ele, desaparecendo e reaparecendo na frente de Seheiah. Infelizmente seu ataque não surgiu efeito algum nela, já que conseguira se desviar com facilidade.

"Como você é apressado!!" – ela sorria, como se nada a abalasse – "A mesma pressa que sua mulherzinha ridícula tinha...".

"Não se atreva a mencionar o nome dela!!" – irado, ele aplicou sobre a espada dela uma seqüência de golpes violentos, mas sem nenhuma coordenação.

"Veio se vingar de mim ou veio acatar ordens hein? Acho que a primeira opção..." – disse, continuando a provocá-lo e a se defender.

"Cala a boca maldita!!" – xingou.

Seheiah encontrou uma pequena falha nos ataques seguidos dele e conseguiu chuta-lo no estômago, fazendo ir alguns passos para trás, meio atordoado. Quando deu-se por si, estava sendo erguido pelo pescoço por sua inimiga. Seheiah olhava-o de uma forma estranha. Uma mistura de pena e de vontade de matar. Os cavaleiros olhavam toda a luta, em completo silêncio e surpresa. Além de sentirem que nada podiam contra aqueles dois, não iriam se meter em uma luta que não lhes pertencia.

"Você é mesmo ridículo..." – disse, balançando a cabeça para os lados – "Seu ódio não vai me vencer. E você sabe muito bem o porquê de eu matar a sua tão amada humana. Mas como você não tinha chance alguma de lutar contra nosso mestre, muito menos agora que ele está morto, veio descontar sua frustração em cima de mim" – largou-o, e ele caiu desajeitadamente no chão – "O que vai ser? Vai querer continuar a lutar comigo, ou vai querer sobreviver? Estou te dando uma escolha...".

"Vou te dar uma resposta de uma outra forma..." – e então, a mão dele começou a brilhar.

Pulou nos pés dela e tocou em sua perna, onde a pele alva estava descoberta. Uma mancha negra apareceu no local e começou a crescer em seu corpo. Seheiah olhava para aquilo inicialmente surpresa, mas logo sua expressão tornou-se de puro ódio. Pegou sua espada e sem pestanejar perfurou o anjo ainda caído no chão.

"Desgraçado..." – disse, irritada – "Vou fazer você pagar por isso... _Coercitio_" – disse.

Haziel levantou-se do nada, com a espada de Seheiah encravada em suas costas. Sua expressão estava completamente abismada e a parte branca de seus olhos haviam adquirido um tom vermelho sangue. Seheiah caiu de joelhos no chão, olhando para a mancha relativamente grande em sua perna. Viram-na retirar de suas roupas uma pequena faca e sem hesitar fez um corte profundo em sua perna, exatamente onde estava a mancha. O sangue que escorria do local, para a surpresa de todos, não era vermelho e sim preto como carvão. Enquanto o sangue negro de Seheiah começava a cobrir o chão á sua volta, Haziel parecia sofrer a cada segundo que se passava. Seu corpo vibrava como se alguma coisa dentro de si tentava sair a e por todos os orifícios que possuía via-se o sangue escorrer de forma descontrolada. Os gritos de dor e desespero do caído inundavam todo o Domínio dos Mortos, acabando com o tão conhecido silêncio. Num momento de desespero, ele retirou a espada de Seheiah de seu corpo e estava prestes a se matar, se não fosse ela mesma a impedi-lo, retirando a espada de suas mãos.

"Não... Você não vai acabar com seu sofrimento assim tão rápido. Além disso, _eu _farei questão de te matar" – disse, com seu rosto contraído em dor.

Saídos do choque inicial, os cavaleiros conseguiram finalmente ter alguma reação. Foram até Seheiah que se mantinha sentada no chão, com seu sangue ainda escorrendo do ferimento que ela própria fizera. Ela olhou-os irritada. _"Eles ainda estão aqui? Inferno!"_. Atena ajoelhou-se ao lado de Seheiah e colocou a mão a poucos centímetros do ferimento em sua perna.

"O que pensa que vai fazer?!" – Seheiah segurou a mão da Deusa com força.

"Precisa cicatrizar isso..." – disse, calmamente.

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo!! Não se meta nisso ou vai sobrar pra você..." – Seheiah parecia extremamente irritada com o ocorrido – "E esse infeliz não cala a boca!!" – pegou sua espada no chão e com um golpe só fez a cabeça do oponente rolar no chão enquanto o corpo tombou logo em seguida – "Merda!" – xingou.

"Por Zeus!" – disse Saori, pasma com a forma que Seheiah acabou com o anjo.

"Não adianta falar o nome dele... Ele não vai te ajudar Atena" – disse, pousando a mão sobre o ferimento e sujando sua mão de sangue.

Viram-na fechar os olhos e sua mão brilhou intensamente, como se estivesse a segurar uma estrela. Segundos depois a luz extinguiu-se e ela retirou a mão do local. O ferimento, antes aberto, estava completamente cicatrizado e sem marca alguma. Seheiah levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para os cavaleiros que a rodeavam.

"Voltem de onde vieram e me deixem em paz ok?" – disse.

"Espere! E as almas de nossos amigos?" – perguntou Shun.

"Enquanto eu e Haziel ficamos tagarelando, eu devolvi as almas deles a seus corpos. Mas isso não sairá de graça..." – olhou para Saori – "Eu quero minha liberdade, Atena... E para isso, você precisará dar a sua vida em troca" – disse – "Você será capaz de dar sua vida á mim em troca de seus preciosos cavaleiros vivos?".

_Farewell - no words to say_

**Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer**

_Continua..._

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Como esse capítulo saiu rápido desse jeito?"**

**Pois é... Eu acordei hoje inspirada e fiquei UMA HORA escrevendo mais da metade desse capítulo... Agradeçam á Thyana por me ajudar com ele. Eu tinha uma idéia de como "trazer" os cavaleiros de volta á vida, mas eu queria uma coisa que se encaixasse direito com a fic e que não saísse do contexto... Graças á Thyana, eu consegui!!**

**Muito Obrigada Thyana!! .**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Essa Seheiah viu?? u.u**

**Eu AMEI criar ela... Vocês sabem que eu tenho uma queda por personagens rebeldes não? Acho que com a Seheiah eu me superei, principalmente na extrema auto confiança dela XD**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!!**

**É simples, rápido e fácil... Clique e Comente!! (boba)**

**haushuashusahsuha**

**Beijos**


	3. Ressurreição

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_"Voltem de onde vieram e me deixem em paz ok?" – disse._

_"Espere! E as almas de nossos amigos?" – perguntou Shun._

_"Enquanto eu e Haziel ficamos tagarelando, eu devolvi as almas deles a seus corpos. Mas isso não sairá de graça..." – olhou para Saori – "Eu quero minha liberdade, Atena... E para isso, você precisará dar a sua vida em troca" – disse – "Você será capaz de dar sua vida á mim em troca de seus preciosos cavaleiros vivos?"._

**Boa Leitura á Todos!!**

* * *

**_Angels Fall First_**

_Capítulo Três_

_"Ressurreição"_

_Beside the cross on your grave_

**Ao lado da cruz sobre a sua sepultura**

"O QUE??".

"Para me libertar, terá que dar seu sangue e seu cosmo praticamente por inteiro... São poucos os Deuses que sobreviveriam. Mas não se preocupe" – sorriu, sarcástica – "Eu sou paciente. Espero o tempo que for necessário para você se decidir. Afinal..." – viram pasmos o enorme par de asas negras manchadas de branco aparecerem em suas costas – "Eu não vou morrer tão cedo" – e levantou vôo, desaparecendo rapidamente pela escuridão.

Silêncio. Estavam praticamente petrificados depois de tanta informação. A proposta dada por ela era incabível!! E o pior: não tinham como negar, já que Seheiah devolveu as almas de seus amigos. Olharam para Atena, que se mantinha parada e com uma expressão séria no rosto. Viram-na suspirar.

"Se esta for a única forma de amenizar a dor de todos e traze-los de volta, eu irei dar a minha vida para que se concretize" – disse.

"Mas Saori..." – começou a dizer Seiya – "Não há outra forma de dar a liberdade que Seheiah tanto deseja?" – perguntou.

"Infelizmente, ela não nos especificou de quem, ou do que ela quer se libertar... Assim fica impossível para acharmos outra maneira... O que nos resta é aceitar" – disse, dando as costas ao local e caminhando em direção á saída, sendo seguida por seus fiéis cavaleiros.

--xxx--

O retorno de Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze foi inesperado, o que assustou Alene imensamente. Do nada, a Deusa e os outros apareceram na sua frente, e como estava distraída observando a estátua dourada de Atena, praticamente pulou do lugar. Passado o susto, reparou que todos estavam sérios demais, principalmente Atena. Preocupada, aproximou-se.

"Deseja alguma coisa Senhorita?" – perguntou.

"Chame alguns guardas Alene... E mande-os para a Casa de Peixes" – disse, séria.

"Sim..." – e desceu as escadarias apressadamente.

Saori continuou na mesma posição, apenas observando o Sol da manhã. Um novo dia, uma nova esperança. Sabia o quanto a volta deles animaria a todos e era exatamente por esse motivo que se sacrificaria: pela felicidade daqueles guerreiros que tanto sofreram. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, seguiu em direção á Casa de Peixes e em instantes, os cinco cavaleiros estavam logo atrás de si.

Não demorou muito para que enfim chegassem á 12ª Casa. Agora, não havia resquício algum de que aquele lugar esteve coberto por trevas. As belas estruturas claras pareciam feitas de ouro, devido aos raios do sol que nelas tocava. Deixando para trás a beleza do local, entraram na casa e caminharam para o centro dela, onde haviam encontrado os treze corpos. Pararam de andar assim que os viu. Os mesmos rostos, os mesmos cosmos. Eles haviam retornado.

"Bem vindos de volta" – disse Saori, sorrindo.

Os treze cavaleiros estavam sentados no chão, tentando recuperar um pouco de suas forças e tentando entender o que se passava ali. Assim que sentiram o cosmo da Deusa, acabaram por acalmar seus espíritos. O primeiro a se levantar foi Shion, levemente tonto. Em minutos, todos os outros já estavam de pé, mas não ousavam tentar andar, porque sabiam que seus corpos estavam debilitados demais para tal ato.

"Atena..." – começou a dizer Shion.

"Não se esforcem tanto, meus amigos... Afinal, vocês acabaram de voltar á vida" – disse, com um sorriso doce estampado em seu rosto.

"Como isso?" – perguntou Shura.

"Quando vocês estiverem recuperados, irei responder as suas dúvidas sim?" – disse.

"Atena..." – voltaram-se para a voz feminina um pouco distante e lá estava Alene, acompanhada de alguns guardas do Santuário e amazonas.

"Obrigada por trazê-los Alene... Acompanhem os Cavaleiros de Ouro até suas casas" – disse Saori, aos guardas.

"Sim" – disseram, sem conter a surpresa ao ver os doze cavaleiros vivos.

"Shion..." – chamou a Deusa.

"Sim?".

"Você virá para a 13ª Casa, está bem?".

"Como a senhorita desejar" – disse.

"Que bom que estão de volta" – disse Alene, sorrindo.

Eles apenas assentiram, mesmo ela sendo uma completa desconhecida para eles. Enquanto os guardas ajudavam os doze a caminharem até suas casas, Alene aproximou-se da Deusa, com uma expressão aliviada e contente. Sabia o quanto a amiga Marin sofria com a morte deles, mas em especial a do leão. E claro, ela não era a única. A própria Atena sofria, junto com algumas amazonas que nutriam respeito e admiração por todos eles.

"Vejo que conseguiu traze-los de volta, Atena" – disse Alene, sem disfarçar a sua felicidade.

"Conseguimos... Mas teremos que pagar um outro preço por isso" – disse, séria – "E me preocupo com o que vai acontecer quando tivermos que pagar essa dívida" – pensou em voz alta.

"Como assim?" – perguntou Alene.

"Você descobrirá, com o tempo" – dito isso, voltou a andar, para fora da Casa de Peixes.

Alene ficou no vazio, já que os cavaleiros de bronze haviam acompanhado os companheiros e Shion foi junto de Atena, sendo ajudado por um dos guardas. Suspirou pesadamente. Sentia um péssimo pressentimento em relação aquele mistério todo que a Deusa fazia. Como um estalo, lembrou-se de seus deveres e logo saiu a toda velocidade para cumpri-los.

--xxx--

Dois dias se passaram desde que a notícia de que os cavaleiros de ouro haviam retornado á vida. O Santuário parecia outro depois da volta deles. Parecia exalar mais vida, mais alegria. E de fato, os habitantes do Santuário sentiam exatamente isso. Marin ia praticamente todos os dias visitar Aioria. Às vezes ela mal acreditava que ele estava ali, na sua frente. Alene continuava extremamente atarefada, tanto que mal se apresentara para os treze cavaleiros. Naqueles dois dias, Saori manteve-se enclausurada em seu escritório e raramente recebia visitas.

Naquela manhã, Mú e Aldebaran resolveram dar uma caminhada pelo Santuário. Queriam sentir novamente aquele ar marinho que envolvia o Santuário e claro, precisavam urgentemente sair de suas casas. No campo de treinamento, depararam-se com o treino das amazonas. E para a surpresa deles, pareciam muito mais em forma e mais fortes do que antes.

"Vejo que perdemos muitas coisas" – disse Mú.

"Cinco anos é tempo demais meu amigo" – disse Aldebaran.

"VOLTA AQUI MOLEQUE!!" – gritou Shina, a plenos pulmões.

"Eu só quero cinco minutos de descanso!! Só cinco!!" – resmungou o menino, fugindo da amazona.

"Acabamos de começar os treinos...".

"Não são treinos, são torturas!!".

"Pára de resmungar Ézio... Parece uma garotinha fraca!!" – provocou Shina.

Imediatamente o pequeno parou de correr e virou-se para a amazona, que também parou de correr e o olhou, curiosa. Ele parecia levemente emburrado com o seu comentário, o que a deixou feliz da vida. Agora teria uma arma para usar contra o pequeno, caso ele resolvesse fugir dos treinos mais uma vez. Quem visse aquela cena e não conhecesse o gênio de Shina, achariam que ela seria mãe dele.

"Eu não sou uma garotinha e muito menos fraco!!" - irritou-se.

"Então pára de agir como uma e volte já para o treino!!" – disse.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Ézio pisou duro e caminhou de volta para o treino, deixando Shina surpresa. Aquilo foi bem fácil, afinal, se tratava do Ézio, um discípulo cabeça dura e esperto, ao estilo Seiya e Kiki. Os dois tiveram vontade de rir ao ver a cena que aqueles dois fizeram. Era mesmo raro ver Shina se empenhar tanto com um discípulo que não quer saber de treino. Ou foram ordens superiores, ou o coração duro da amazona de cobra havia dado uma leve amolecida.

"Essa eu não esperava" – disse Aldebaran, com um sorriso.

"Com licença?".

Viraram-se para a jovem que aparecera ao lado deles. Cabelos dourados que cobriam seus ombros e belíssimos olhos âmbar. Ela parecia preocupada, devido á sua expressão. Quem ela era mesmo?

"Desculpem interromper o descanso de vocês, mas vocês viram uma amazona, sem máscara, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes?" – perguntou.

"Acabamos de chegar e não vimos nada" – disse Mú.

"Onde ela foi se meter?" – falou consigo mesma – "Mesmo assim, obrigada" – e ela voltou a andar apressadamente, quando parou do nada e virou-se para trás – "A propósito... Me chamo Alene e sou substituta do Grande Mestre. Temporariamente. Se virem alguma amazona com essa descrição, por favor, peçam para que ela venha falar comigo sim?".

"Ahn... Pode deixar" – disse Aldebaran.

E ela voltou a andar. Os dois se olharam, estranhando. Uma substituta do Grande Mestre? Tão jovem? Era mesmo uma grande surpresa alguém tão nova conseguir realizar, mesmo que temporariamente, as tarefas e a função do Grande Mestre.

Quase no fim da tarde, não só eles, como outros cavaleiros de ouro vieram observar o treino dos aprendizes a cavaleiro. O campo de treinamento estava ocupado por amazonas e seus aprendizes. Não só a Shina, como outras pareciam se empenhar arduamente e era muito interessante vê-los treinar. Lembravam a época em que eram iguais aqueles garotos.

"Pelo menos nos livramos de treinar esses pirralhos" – disse Milo, com descaso.

"Não diga uma coisa dessas Milo" – disse Mú – "Não se esqueça que nós, um dia, fomos iguais á eles".

"No meu tempo não éramos praticamente arrastados por nossos mestres a treinar" – resmungou.

"Olha quem fala... Você vivia fugindo dos treinos!" – disse Shura.

"Está certo, eu fugia... Mas acabava voltando ok?" – fechou a cara.

"Ei... Quem é aquela?" – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

Alene vinha correndo na direção das amazonas. Assim que a viram, deram uma pequena pausa nos treinos para dar-lhe atenção. Ela parecia extremamente preocupada com alguma coisa, ou com algo. Teve que parar por um momento para recuperar o fôlego e então se voltou para as amazonas. Curiosos, aproximaram-se lentamente, a fim de ouvir a conversa.

"A Scarlet..." – respirou fundo mais uma vez – "Alguém viu a Scarlet?" – perguntou.

"Não..." – disse uma das amazonas.

"E você Belinda?" – voltou-se para a bela amazona de olhos negros e longos cabelos também negros. Seus olhos eram sérios e misteriosos – "Vocês são melhores amigas... Não a viu?".

"Vou ser sincera com você Alene... Não a vejo faz dias. Mas de vez em quando ela some assim, sem mais nem menos. Ás vezes ela fica uns dois ou três dias, meditando por aí... Porque toda essa preocupação?" – perguntou, curiosa.

"É que quando os cavaleiros de bronze, acompanhados de Atena foram mais uma vez para Hades, ela me contou algo que me preocupou e eu preciso urgentemente tirar isso a limpo com ela" – disse.

"E o que seria isso que te preocupou, hã?" – perguntou Milo, se intrometendo na conversa.

"Desculpe-me... Mas quando eu tiver certeza absoluta do que ela me disse ser real, prometo informar vocês sim?" – disse.

"Como você é intrometido" – disse Shina, encarando o escorpião.

"Estou de bom humor e não vou ligar para seus apelidos carinhosos, querida" – provocou, fazendo-a ranger os dentes.

"Desculpe Alene... Não tenho como te ajudar" – disse Belinda.

"Será que ela voltou?" – perguntou.

"É uma probabilidade" – disse Belinda – "Quer que eu te leve até a casa dela?" – perguntou.

"Seria ótimo" – disse.

"Então vamos... Hayden!" – chamou a atenção de seu discípulo, que conversava com outro – "Comporte-se até eu voltar. Se você me aprontar uma, você se verá comigo" – disse, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal, assustando-o.

"S-sim me-mestra" – disse o pequeno de grandes olhos negros.

Belinda caminhou em direção ao território das amazonas, deixando um certo escorpiano curiosíssimo. Bem que tentaram impedi-lo, mas quando Milo mete algo na cabeça, não há Deus algum que consiga tirar. Seguiu-as de longe, ocultando seu cosmo para não ser descoberto. Atravessaram a cerca e ele foi obrigado a segui-las pelo lado de fora. Por sorte, a casa onde Scarlet dormia ficava praticamente em frente á delimitação do território. _"Droga..."_. Pena que não tinha como entrar lá. Depois da ultima vez que quase fora morto por elas, nunca mais iria se arriscar.

A casa de Scarlet não era lá uma das mais organizadas, principalmente por causa da sala toda desarrumada e vários objetos espalhados pelo chão. Desviando do "campo minado", entraram no quarto dela. Quem sabe não encontravam uma evidência de que ela esteve ali? Alene parou de andar assim que escutou o barulho de água, vinda de dentro do banheiro. Voltou-se para Belinda.

"Será que é ela?" – perguntou.

"Só pode... Nenhuma outra amazona seria louca de invadir a casa da Scarlet" – disse.

Entraram no pequeno banheiro e viram uma silhueta sentada debaixo do chuveiro. Alene aproximou-se, chamando por Scarlet, mas quem quer que estivesse dentro daquele box não movia-se um milímetro sequer. _"Estranho"._

"Scarlet? Vou abrir..." – avisou, abrindo a porta e olhando para dentro.

Scarlet estava com roupa e tudo, sentada debaixo do chuveiro, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua face pálida o que deixou Alene preocupada. Aproximou-se dela e tocou seu braço. Foi impossível não deixar de surpreender-se.

"Meu Deus... Ela está ardendo em febre!" – disse Alene.

_Continua..._

_And those forever burning candles_

**E aquelas velas que queimam eternamente**

* * *

**Oi Pessoal!!**

**Mais um capítulo que saiu á jato né? XD**

**Ele não foi lá aquele capítulo super interessante, mas contêm informações importantes mais para frente... E também, eu não queria fazer a história correndo, para chegar logo na parte de luta e tal... Então, vou aos poucos e isso pode resultar numa fic razoavelmente grande... rsrsrs**

**Espero que, mesmo que fraco, o capítulo tenha saído legal... **

**Estou caprichando nos capítulos para que não deixem vocês entediados... E claro, os finais dos capítulos são só para atiçar a curiosidade de todos (risada do mal) XDDD**

**Reviews!!**

**Qual ficwritten não gosta de reviews? Eu não conheço nenhuma kkkkk**

**Reviews Por favor?? (olinhos brilhando)**

**Beijos **


	4. Dores da Alma

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_Scarlet estava com roupa e tudo, sentada debaixo do chuveiro, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua face pálida o que deixou Alene preocupada. Aproximou-se dela e tocou seu braço. Foi impossível não deixar de surpreender-se._

"_Meu Deus... Ela está ardendo em febre!" – disse Alene._

* * *

_**Angels Fall First**_

_Capítulo Quatro_

"_Dores da Alma"_

_Needed Elsewhere_

**Necessários em toda parte**

"Vamos tirá-la daí" – disse.

Com esforço, e molhando-se, as duas tiraram-na debaixo do chuveiro e levaram-na para o quarto. Trocaram as roupas molhadas por outras secas e trataram de tentar abaixar a febre. Não se sabe quanto tempo passaram tentando diminuir a febre, mas foi tudo em vão.

"É melhor chamarmos um médico, não acha?" – perguntou.

"Eu vou fazer isso agora!" – dizendo isso, Belinda saiu correndo da casa.

Corria a toda velocidade, preocupada com o estado da amiga. Scarlet sempre teve uma saúde de ferro. Era a primeira vez que a via naquela situação. Quando chegou na 13ª Casa, contatou Atena imediatamente e como se tratava da saúde de uma das amazonas, Saori atendeu-a rapidamente. Em minutos, o médico contratado exclusivamente pelo Santuário chegou e este foi acompanhado por Belinda até a casa de Scarlet. Quando chegaram perto da casa da mesma, viram pasmos a enorme quantidade de amazonas que cercava o lugar. Entraram e ficaram mais chocados ainda ao verem Scarlet falando coisas completamente desconexas. Estava delirando. Imediatamente foi examinada, enquanto vários olhares preocupados acompanhavam a cena.

"Minha nossa" – disse o médico – "A febre dela está alta demais".

"E agora?" – perguntou Alene, com os nervos á flor da pele.

"AH!!" – gritou Belinda, assim que sentiu seu braço ser segurado com força por Scarlet.

"Não se atrevam a me levar para um maldito hospital" – Scarlet levantou-se do nada, assustando a todos – "Me recuso á entrar em um, estão me ouvindo?" – ela parecia fora de si.

"Se acalme" – disse Alene.

"Preciso sair daqui..." – levantou-se da cama.

"Espera!! Você está fraca!" – disse Belinda.

"Então não me levem para um hospital!" – soltou Belinda, enfim.

"Mas você precisa de maiores cuidados" – disse o médico.

"Não me interessa!!" – disse, olhando-o com ódio.

Era tão estranho ver a Scarlet tão cheia de raiva e tão nervosa. Está certo que ela sempre foi nervosa, mas a ponto de olhar para o medico cheia de ódio e trata-lo com tanta estupidez já era demais. Com certeza a dor que estava sentido em sua cabeça estava afetando sua personalidade. Alene estava cada vez mais preocupada.

"Está certo então..." – disse o médico – "Você precisará ficar de repouso por uma semana, alimentar-se corretamente e lhe receitarei um antiinflamatório está bem?".

"Certo..." – disse ela, mais calma.

"Obrigada doutor" – disse Alene.

Assim que o médico deixou a casa de Scarlet, Belinda deu um jeito de despachar aquele bando de amazonas curiosas. Afinal, sua melhor amiga precisa de descanso e não de um bando de abelhudas. Ela podia ter despachado as curiosas, mas um outro par de olhos azuis as observava de longe. Milo e sua curiosidade estavam a mil por hora. Quem seria aquela tal de Scarlet? Mas o verdadeiro alvo de sua curiosidade era aquela bela amazona de olhos âmbar e cabelos negros: Belinda. Sorriu.

Depois que escureceu totalmente e que nenhum cosmo era sentido dentro do recinto, exceto o da doente, Milo resolveu arriscar-se e procurar a amazona que encantou seus pensamentos. Pulou a cerca que demarcava todo o território das amazonas e aproximou-se cautelosamente da casa de Scarlet. Aproveitando a escuridão do local, esgueirou-se até a janela e olhou para dentro do local. Em frente à janela, do outro lado do cômodo, estava uma bela mulher a dormir calmamente. A luz do banheiro iluminava levemente seus traços e os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo colchão. Aquela, então, era Scarlet?

"Vai ficar aí, me bisbilhotando a noite inteira?" – ouviu ela dizer e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

Milo estava com os olhos arregalados. Como ela conseguiu sentir seu cosmo, sendo que em todo o momento estava a oculta-lo? Rapidamente deu as costas ao lugar sem dar uma resposta e voltou para sua casa, deixando Scarlet com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. _"Curiosos..."_.

--xxx--

Saori olhava pela janela de seu escritório. O céu claro e o ar fresco acalmavam um pouco seu coração agitado. Já se martirizara demais por dias. Estava na hora de se recuperar!

"Ai meu Pai" - disse Saori, como se Ele estivesse de frente á si - "Porque não me avisou antes? Talvez assim eu não estaria passando por esse impasse..."

"Atena?" – chamou Alene, do outro lado da porta do escritório da Deusa.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta. Alene pareceu feliz ao vê-la. Depois de dias tentando tira-lá de dentro daquele escritório, finalmente conseguiu. Todos estavam preocupados com o que se passava com Saori. Ela parecia não estar bem. Saori fitou Alene, com um olhar sério. Parecia levemente abatida.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Saori.

"Eu só queria saber como a Senhorita está. Você não aparece e não fala com ninguém á dias! Estão todos preocupados" – disse.

"Eu estou bem, mas só fisicamente. Minha alma está cheia de angústias e dúvidas" – disse, com sinceridade.

"Sua alma?" – perguntou Alene.

"Estou a dias pensando seriamente em uma decisão que tomarei... E isso está acabando comigo" – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos – "Mas não é comigo que me preocupo. E sim com eles. Todos do Santuário".

"Porque não se decide junto dos outros?".

"Como?".

"Se essa sua decisão afetará tanto a vida de todos, una-se a eles e decidam juntos. Você tem grandes amigos para ajudá-la. Não precisa tomar uma decisão assim sozinha" – disse.

Saori olhou-a, surpresa. Foi exatamente por aquele motivo que a escolheu. Apesar da pouca idade, Alene era portadora de grandes visões e ideais, sem contar que parecia ter a solução para todos os problemas. Era mesmo uma excelente companheira nas horas difíceis.

"Vou seguir seu conselho..." - _"Mesmo que eles me repreendão por minha escolha"._

"Garanto que chegarão á uma decisão boa para todos" – disse, sorrindo.

"Assim espero" – disse, com tristeza – "Poderia reuni-los essa tarde, aqui, para mim?".

"Claro!".

Naquela tarde ensolarada, três dos cavaleiros de ouro estavam a ver o treino das amazonas de terceiro nível. Desde que Atena assumiu o Santuário, as amazonas foram divididas em três classes: a terceira classe, integrada por amazonas de primeira viajem, recém chegadas ao Santuário; segunda classe, nível intermediário, de amazonas com maior experiência e habilidades; e enfim, a primeira classe, integrada de amazonas com maior força e portadoras de uma armadura de prata. Marin estava na primeira classe, junto de Shina. Aquela divisão tinha o intuito de igualar as amazonas entre si. Seria completamente injusto se uma amazona recém chegada treinasse de cara com uma que estava á anos no Santuário. E aquela técnica surtiu efeito. O número de amazonas qualificadas aumentou consideravelmente.

"Que vontade eu tenho de entrar nessa arena e treinar" – disse Shura, entediado.

"Você sabe as ordens de Atena... Primeiro precisamos nos recuperar totalmente" – disse Saga.

"Como será que voltamos á vida?" – Shura perguntou, de repente – "Ela não nos explicou até hoje, já que vive enfornada naquela porcaria de escritório!".

"Você não é o único que está se perguntando isso" – disse Mú.

"Com licença...".

Olharam para a jovem de cabelos dourados a sua frente. Já a tinham visto antes, mas não a conheciam ainda. Os olhos âmbar eram calmos e límpidos.

"Cavaleiros... Atena os chama para uma conversa na 13ª Casa" – disse.

"Assim, de repente?" – perguntou Saga, fixando seus olhos na figura feminina.

"É importante" – disse Alene, olhando Saga diretamente.

Aqueles olhos pareciam ter uma imensidão incrível e eram tão calmos. Foi em um estalo que enfim percebeu que estava a encará-lo, literalmente. Acabou corando devido à indiscrição. _"Imagina o que ele deve estar pensando dessa minha cara de pau!"_.

"Ahn... Acho melhor vocês se apressarem" – disse.

"Vamos então..." – disse Shura, levantando-se junto com os outros – "Obrigado pelo aviso" – agradeceu.

"De nada" – sorriu.

Os dois caminharam em direção ás escadas, enquanto Alene manteve-se em seu lugar. Olhou pasma para o terceiro, que parou no meio do caminho e ficou a observá-la como se observasse uma escultura ou um quadro em um museu. O homem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos idem estava a analisá-la. Tinha uma feição séria, mas incrivelmente bela.

"Como se chama senhorita?" – perguntou, finalmente, fazendo-a acordar para a realidade.

"E-eu? Ahn... Alene" – disse, se atrapalhando com as palavras.

"Prazer Alene. Me chamo Saga" – disse, educadamente, sem deixar um minuto sequer de olha-la – "Sobre o chamado de Atena... Os outros estão sabendo?" – perguntou.

"Ai!! É mesmo!! Preciso avisar os outros!" – e andou apressadamente para longe dele, quando sentiu sua mão ser segurada pela dele.

"Eu faço isso pra você... Se o assunto é mesmo importante, quanto antes iniciarmos melhor" – disse.

"Mas...".

"Não se preocupe... Eu dou conta" – disse, sorrindo.  
"Ahn... Está bem" – rendeu-se – "Obrigada" – sorriu, sem graça.

Deu as costas á ela e saiu na velocidade da luz para assim avisar logo a todos. Alene ficou minutos no mesmo lugar, apenas lembrando dos olhos intensos do Cavaleiro de Ouro. Está certo que todos os cavaleiros tinham uma beleza de dar inveja, mas aquele em especial parecia possuir algo a mais, que não conseguia explicar. Arregalou os olhos. Olha até onde os seus pensamentos chegaram!

"Pare de pensar essas coisas Alene!" – repreendeu-se em voz alta – "De volta ao trabalho!" – e caminhou de volta á 13ª Casa.

--xxx--

Depois de minutos, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos no escritório de Atena, juntos de Marin e Shina. Saori estava sentada em sua cadeira, analisando alguns papéis em sua mesa. Escutaram alguém bater na porta e Saori finalmente levantou seus olhos para os cavaleiros a sua frente.

"Pode entrar" – disse.

A porta se abriu e viram Alene entrar na sala, com uma prancheta em mãos.

"Senhorita, mandou me chamar?" – perguntou.

"Sim... Quero que você também escute o que eu tenho a dizer" – disse.

"Tem certeza?".

"Tenho... Afinal, você me aconselhou a falar com todos. Entre".

Sem dizer nada, Alene entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ficou de pé, ao lado de Marin e Shina, que pareciam estar incomodadas com o que Saori tinha para falar. A Deusa estava mesmo séria demais. Saori levantou-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu toda a sua atenção á eles.

"Nesses últimos dias, resolvi ficar aqui, trancafiada, para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu precisava de um momento comigo mesma, para criar coragem para o que eu estou prestes a fazer" – disse.

"A Senhorita está começando a nos preocupar" – disse Marin.

"Perdoem a minha ausência nos últimos dias, mas eu realmente precisava de um tempo...".

"O que está acontecendo afinal?" – perguntou Milo, nervoso.

"Não sei quando isso irá acontecer e nem como... Mas quero desde já preveni-los. Já tomei a minha decisão... Entregarei a minha vida a um dos anjos de Lúcifer" – disse, enfim.

"O QUE??" – exaltaram-se.

"Atena! Não pode fazer isso!!" – disse Shura.

"Foi o acordo que fiz com ela... Em troca de suas almas e de vocês vivos, ela me pediu a minha vida".

"Como pôde fazer um acordo desses!" – Milo explodiu, sem pensar em suas palavras.

"Sacrificamos nossas vidas para que você vivesse e trouxesse a paz para a Terra!! Se nós tivermos que morrer novamente para que esse acordo idiota não se cumpra, assim será!" – disse Shura.

"ACALMEM-SE!!" – Alene gritou, assustando a todos – "Ela apenas fez o que seu coração pediu... Não adianta revoltar-se agora! O que está feito, está feito!" – voltou-se para a Deusa – "Poderia me esclarecer uma coisa?" – pediu.

"Claro".

"Ela? A quem a Senhorita se refere?" – perguntou.

"Seheiah... Um caído cujas asas negras possuem manchas brancas".

Viram a prancheta de Alene cair no chão e fazer o silêncio reinar no local. Ela mantinha os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, tamanha era a sua surpresa.

"Manchadas?" – repetiu.

"Sim... Algum problema?" – perguntou.

"Sim" – Alene colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça jeans e de lá retirou algo que em seguida estendeu á Saori – "Isso... Encontrei faz poucos minutos, perto da 13ª Casa".

Todos se aproximaram curiosos para saber o que Alene tinha nas mãos. Olharam pasmos para uma grande pena negra, manchada de branco nas pontas. Não era possível! Seheiah estava ali, no Santuário.

_To remind us of the shortness of your time_

**Para nos lembrar da rapidez do nosso tempo**

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal!! **

**Eu sou mesmo muito dramática... Olha esse final!! XD**

**Adoro finais com "gostinho de quero mais"**

**hehehehe**

**Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado a todos viu?? **

**Até que saiu rápido... O que uma tarde sem o que fazer não faz hein?? .**

**A Saori está mesmo atormentada em ter que entregar sua vida pra Seheiah hein?? Ela tem um bom motivo para isso e mais para frente vocês entenderam n.n**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews sim?? (olinhos brilhando)**

**Quem não gosta de receber um review certo?? Façam uma ficwritten FELIZ!!**

**hasuhasuhasuhasuh**

**Beijos **


	5. O que se Passa em sua Mente?

_No Capítulo Anterior..._

_"Manchadas?" – repetiu._

_"Sim... Algum problema?" – perguntou._

_"Sim" – Alene colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça jeans e de lá retirou algo que em seguida estendeu á Saori – "Isso... Encontrei faz poucos minutos, perto da 13ª Casa"._

_Todos se aproximaram curiosos para saber o que Alene tinha nas mãos. Olharam pasmos para uma grande pena negra, manchada de branco nas pontas. Não era possível! Seheiah estava ali, no Santuário._

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**_Angels Fall First_**

_Capítulo Cinco_

_"O Que se Passa em sua Mente?"_

_Tears laid for them_

**Lágrimas derramadas por eles**

"Ela veio buscar o que tanto deseja" – disse Saori.

"Não permitiremos que você faça isso Atena!" – disse Aioros.

"Já estou decidida..." – disse, olhando-os seriamente – "Darei um fim nisso imediatamente".

"O que a senhorita fará?" – perguntou Alene.

"Vou procurar Seheiah... E não quero que me sigam!" – disse, dando as costas á eles e saindo do recinto.

Assim que a viram sair do local, começaram a conversar entre si, procurando uma forma de impedir aquela loucura. Não podiam permitir tal coisa! Distraindo-se momentaneamente com a conversa de seus amigos, Saga voltou sua atenção á Alene, que se mantinha parada em seu lugar, olhando o nada. Ela parecia muito preocupada.

"Alene?" – chamou Saga.

Quando ouviram Saga chamar por ela, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para saber o que o amigo pretendia. Alene acordou para a realidade e voltou-se para ele. Ficou apenas a observá-lo, sem se envergonhar e muito menos se arrepender de tal ato. Suspirou.

"Nada fará com que ela mude de idéia" – disse, tristemente.

"Como não? Não podemos simplesmente ignorar o fato!" – disse Milo.

"Teremos que fazer isso..." – disse.

"Não me conformo!" – disse Milo.

"Pois trate de se conformar..." – disse, encarando-o seriamente – "Vocês não sabem por tudo o que ela passou, de tudo o que todos passaram por não te-los mais por perto. Por saber que nunca mais veriam seus queridos amigos" – fez uma pequena pausa, vendo que eles estavam começando a entender – "Ela fez isso por saber que seria o melhor".

"Você parece entender perfeitamente os sentimentos dela" – disse Saga.

"De certa forma sim..." – seus olhos tornaram-se tristes – "Amigos que jamais poderei ver novamente" – olhou para a porta do local, ficando em silêncio.

Saga apenas observava os seus movimentos e suas expressões. Não sabia o porquê, mas ela parecia abatida naquele momento. Parecia recordar de algo doloroso de sua vida.

"Se vocês se preocupam tanto com Atena" – Alene voltou a falar – "Melhor irem atrás dela... Pode haver uma outra forma de cumprir o trato que ela fez com a tal de Seheiah" – olhou-os, séria – "Corram, antes que seja tarde".

Imediatamente o fizeram. Saíram a toda velocidade de dentro do recinto, deixando Alene para trás. Depois que todos partiram, ela resolvera voltar ao trabalho e ocupar a sua cabeça com alguma coisa. Queria tirar aqueles rostos tão conhecidos de sua mente.

--xxx--

Saori caminhava lentamente pela floresta. Seu báculo brilhava intensamente, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção de Seheiah. Sentia uma leve preocupação em achá-la. Tinha que cumprir seu trato antes que os cavaleiros resolvessem interferir. Não demorou muito para que sentisse uma presença á sua volta.

"Seheiah?" – perguntou.

Ouviu alguns passos vindos dentre as árvores e virou-se para ver se via alguém. Nada. Olhou para todos os lados, procurando-a, mas sem nenhum sinal.

"Me procurando?" – Seheiah pulou na frente dela, assustando-a – "Calma Atena..." – sorriu, sarcasticamente.

"Você poderia ter aparecido logo de uma vez ao invés de me assustar!" – disse, observando as roupas do caído: botas negras sem salto por cima da calça jeans escura e uma blusa justa de mangas longas e largas no punho.

"Eu sei... Mas se eu não te desse um sustinho não teria graça" – riu.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso. Quero cumprir logo o nosso acordo e me livrar disso de uma vez por todas".

"Nervosinha você hein?" – disse, aproximando-se – "Eu sei muito bem o seu motivo para tanto nervosismo".

"O-o que?" – Saori arregalou os olhos. _"Será que ela sabe mesmo?"_.

"Você não quer morrer... Por causa dele, estou certa?" – sorriu ao ver a expressão da Deusa cada vez mais pasma.

"Como sabe?" – perguntou.

"Como eu sei não importa... O que importa, é que estou ciente do acontecimento...".

"Já que sabe o motivo, acabe logo com isso" – disse.

Seheiah ficou em silêncio, apenas observando a Deusa. Ela estava mesmo decidida com aquilo. Jamais poderia imaginar que ela estaria disposta a arriscar-se daquela maneira por seus cavaleiros. Mesmo sabendo o que estava prestes a acontecer. Deu mais um passo á frente, ficando muito próxima á Saori. Levou a mão á seu rosto, segurando-o. Os olhos azuis dela, mesmo que inseguros no momento, transmitiam uma forte determinação.

"Você é alguém admirável" – disse.

"Largue-a!!" – gritou Shura, partindo para cima de Seheiah.

Ela apenas rodou os olhos. Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Desviou-se do ataque dele, puxando Saori junto pela pela mão. Ficou com uma expressão irritada no rosto com aquela intromissão. _"Meu tempo está acabando..."_.

"Não se intrometam!! Isso é entre mim e Atena!" – ergueu a mão na direção deles e todos voaram longe.

Aproveitando que todos estavam no chão, voltou-se para a Deusa, atordoada com toda aquela confusão e com a cabeça que começara a doer. Saori olhou para Seheiah diretamente nos olhos e viu algo expresso neles que jamais poderia imaginar. Seheiah aproximou-se do ouvido de Saori e murmurou algo baixo demais para qualquer um ouvir.

"Bons sonhos, Atena" – disse.

Seu corpo começou a ficar dormente e cansado. Seus começaram olhos a ficar pesados e sua mente vazia. Não agüentou o peso do próprio corpo e acabou por perder a consciência, sendo amparada por Seheiah. Levantaram-se, sentindo seus corpos doloridos devido ao impacto. Olharam para frente e ficaram pasmos ao verem Saori desacordada nos braços de Seheiah. Ela olhava para eles, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aproximaram-se rapidamente, prontos a lutarem contra o caído. Ela apenar murmurou alguma coisa e eles ficaram duros no lugar, como se seus ossos e sua carne tivessem virado gelo.

"Vocês querem mesmo brigar hein?" – disse – "Vão logo para cima de mim sem fazer qualquer pergunta... Vocês estão a me julgar de forma completamente injusta".

"O que você queria?" – disse Kamus.

"Queria que vocês me escutassem..." – disse – "Levem-na daqui..." – disse, referindo-se a Deusa desacordada em seus braços – "Assim que ela acordar, digam á ela que não desisti do nosso acordo... Mas irei esperar que ela resolva todos os problemas pendentes para então ter o que eu quero".

"Afinal... O que você quer?" – perguntou Shura.

"Quero a minha total liberdade. Quero ter que parar de fugir e parar de ser caçada como um animal qualquer!" – disse, com ódio em seus olhos – "Estou cansada desse mundo hipócrita, com Deuses que não dão valor á suas criações...".

"Porque simplesmente não se mata?" – disse Kamus, friamente – "Afinal, nosso mundo está cheio de gente hipócrita e não será seu ódio que mudará isso".

"Eu sei que não... Mas eu também tenho o direito de viver. Sou uma criação dele que seguiu por um outro caminho" – disse, murmurando outras palavras e fazendo com que eles conseguissem se mover – "Chega de papo furado... Levem Atena" – aproximou-se deles e deu Atena á Aldebaran – "Daqui a algumas horas ela irá acordar... E não se preocupem, não a matei, não suguei seu cosmo, nem fiz nada para prejudicá-la... Não desta vez. Só a fiz _dormir_ porque não quero que ela fique me interrogando mais do que vocês estão fazendo." – disse, dando as costas á eles.

"Porque não o fez?" – perguntou Aioria – "Tinha a oportunidade perfeita para isso".

"Porque sei que todos vocês enfrentarão um outro mal... Não sei quando, nem o porquê, mas sei que vão e vocês só vencerão se ela estiver viva ao seu lado".

"Um caído, preocupado com esse tipo de coisa?" – zombou Máscara da Morte.

"Como eu disse, vocês me julgam mal..." – voltou-se para eles, e sorriu – "Aproveitem a paz que possuem o quanto podem... Não irá durar muito tempo".

Foi envolvida por uma espécie de nuvem negra e assim que esta se dissipou, ela desapareceu. Era mesmo muito estranho um caído estar preocupado com o que estava por vir. Só se... Só se este caído fosse prejudicado também.

"Vamos levá-la para a 13ª Casa" – disse Aldebaran, caminhando com Atena nos braços de volta á ultima casa, sendo seguido pelos outros.

--xxx--

Acordou assim que sentiu o sol entrar pela fresta da janela de seu quarto. Espreguiçou-se e levantou-se rapidamente, a fim de tomar um banho antes de ir para o Coliseu. Seus amigos haviam combinado no dia seguinte de voltarem á ativa imediatamente. Iriam levar o aviso de Seheiah á sério.

No Coliseu, seis deles já estavam lá, aguardando os demais para iniciarem os treinos. Aproximou-se deles calmamente, até ser percebido.

"Bom dia!" – disse Shaka.

"Bom dia" – responderam.

"Espero que os _preguiçosos _resolvam chegar na hora, desta vez" – disse Shaka.

"Isso nem as Deusas do Destino podem prever" – brincou Saga.

Esperaram aproximadamente meia hora até que todos chegassem. Um verdadeiro milagre! Eles haviam chegado na hora, se comparados ás horas de atrasos de outras vezes. Foram para o centro da arena e começaram a se aquecer. Depois de minutos, sentia-se por todo o Santuário o treino dos famosos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

"Eu preciso ir lá Belinda!! Preciso vê-los!!" – disse Scarlet.

"Para que? Eles estão apenas treinando!" – disse a amiga.

"Você não sente a força deles daqui? Vai me dizer que nunca ficou curiosa para ver os Cavaleiros de Ouro em ação?" – questionou novamente.

"Sim, eu tenho uma grande curiosidade por eles, mas você tem que descansar!" – disse.

"Belinda..." – Scarlet respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar – "Eu estou a CINCO dias enfornada nessa casa!! Eu vou ter um colapso aqui dentro... Sair um dia, por duas horinhas não vai me matar!!" – apelou mais uma vez.

Belinda olhou para Scarlet, sentada na mesa a apreciar um desjejum nutritivo. Atena foi bem específica á ela que deveria cuidar da alimentação de Scarlet, e era exatamente aquilo que estava fazendo. Respirou fundo. Realmente a amiga não saia daquela casa por nada, e talvez uma caminhada em meio à natureza não iria lhe fazer mal.

"Está bem... Mas eu vou com você" – disse.

"Obrigada Belinda" – disse.

Em poucos minutos, sentiam seus corpos clamando por um descanso. Estavam perdendo o jeito. Também... Ficaram cinco anos _mortos_, era completamente normal terem perdido a forma e a resistência. Teriam muito que treinar para recuperar o tempo perdido.

"Sinto como se estivesse ficando velho" – disse Milo.

"De certa forma estamos..." – disse Aldebaran.

"Pausa de dez minutos, ok?" – disse Shura.

"Ok".

Sentaram-se nas escadas do Coliseu por um tempo, a fim de recuperarem o fôlego. Aproveitavam para conversar um pouco e organizar estratégias de treinamento.

"Não é á tarde que as amazonas vêm para cá?" – perguntou Afrodite, de repente.

"Sim, por quê?" – perguntou Aioros.

"Porque tem duas vindo na nossa direção" – respondeu.

Olharam para direção que Afrodite indicou e lá viram duas amazonas, sem suas máscaras e uma delas vestia roupas normais. Uma calça jeans, um tênis preto de skatista e uma blusa branca de alça, sem nada desenhado. As duas logo perceberam serem observadas, porque ficaram a olhá-los. Logo, a fisionomia das duas era notada nitidamente. Milo arregalou os olhos. _"Belinda e Scarlet"_. Scarlet sorria por dentro. Finalmente estava a olhar cara a cara para os tão falados cavaleiros de ouro. Assim que seus olhos verdes se fixaram nas figuras masculinas, Shura sentiu uma espécie de choque percorrer seu corpo, quando a encarou diretamente. Os olhos de Scarlet não eram muito amistosos e possuíam uma intensidade incrível. Ela voltou sua atenção para Milo, que parecia nervoso com a situação toda. Caminhou para mais perto dele, sem deixar de encará-lo.

"Da próxima vez que entrar no território das amazonas, tente ser mais discreto" – disse, fazendo-o engolir em seco – "Você poderia até estar ocultando seu cosmo, mas você estava parecendo um bicho selvagem de tanto barulho que fazia ao caminhar...".

Escutaram alguém tentando segurar o riso e lá viram Shura, com a mão na boca. Scarlet olhou para ele e acabou por abrir um singelo sorriso em seus lábios.

"Isso é típico do Milo..." – disse Shura.

"Milo..." – disse Scarlet – "Não se preocupe... Atena não precisa saber disso. Afinal, foi só uma curiosidade temporária sobre uma moribunda que estava tendo delírios, certo?".

"Acho que sim" – disse, inseguro.

"Você me parece nervoso... Está com medo de alguma coisa Milo de Escorpião?" – perguntou – "Ai! Desculpem, nem me apresentei... Me chamo Scarlet, e essa é minha amiga Belinda" – apontou para a jovem quieta atrás de si – "E eu também sou a moribunda que estava tendo delírios á alguns dias atrás" – completou.

"Você estava delirando?" – perguntou Afrodite, curioso.

"Febre alta... Acho que eu tinha comido algo que me fez muito mal. Mas nada com que se preocupar" – disse.

"Ahnn".

"Logo cedo e já está dando em cima dos Cavaleiros de Ouro!" – disse uma voz feminina, sarcasticamente.

Scarlet fechou a cara e deu as costas aos cavaleiros, para assim encarar um grupo de amazonas, todas com suas máscaras prateadas e atrás de uma de cabelos verdes que cobriam seus ombros. Scarlet mexeu na trança feita de lado de seu cabelo, numa forma de tentar se acalmar. Estava demorando para ela aparecer.

"Isso foi um _Bom Dia_, Shina? Porque se for, eu lhe desejo um Bom Dia também" – respondeu, no mesmo tom sarcástico.

"Você não deveria estar de cama? É só ver _carne fresca_ que já sai correndo feito um urubu" – disse.

"Não precisa ter inveja Shina..." – disse.

"Acalme-se Scarlet" – disse Belinda, sentindo a raiva da amiga crescer.

"Acho melhor segurar essa sua amiguinha..." – disse Shina.

"Porque você tem que ficar provocando hein?" – disse Belinda, indignada – "Que saco vocês duas!!".

"Vocês se atreveram a deixar o hábito e se comportam como vagabundas!!" – disse Shina, expelindo todo o seu veneno.

"Lá vem a cobra peçonhenta com a mesma história de sempre" – disse uma amazona recém chegada, junta de outras três. Todas sem suas máscaras.

"Foi você que criou a divisão entre as amazonas Shina... Não nós" – disse Belinda.

"Não deveria ser diferente... Além de termos honra, somos mais fortes do que vocês, admitam!" – disse uma amazona, atrás de Shina.

Os cavaleiros apenas observavam aquela discussão que parecia ficar pior a cada segundo que se passava. Nunca poderiam imaginar que a abolição das máscaras desse tanta polêmica e até a divisão das amazonas em dois grupos distintos. Era um absurdo!! Estavam todas do mesmo lado!! Porque tinham que brigar entre si?

"Não adianta falar com ela" – disse Scarlet – "Ela não nos escuta... O que nos resta é ignorar" – disse, dando as costas á Shina, deixando-a extremamente irritada.

Scarlet não pretendia mais dar corda á amazona de cobra. Estava cansada daquela briga interminável com Shina. Não sabia o porquê dela cismar tanto com as amazonas que resolveram abdicar das máscaras. Era uma decisão pessoal e ela deveria aceitar, sem fazer toda aquela ceninha.

"Se eu fosse você, não me daria as costas Scarlet" – disse Shina.

"Tarde demais... Eu já dei" – respondeu.

"Mas você não me daria às costas se soubesse que eu SEI a verdade por trás do guarda que aparentemente morreu... Daria?".

Imediatamente Scarlet parou de andar. Sua expressão era de completa surpresa um pouco de receio. Os cavaleiros olhavam a cena sem entender o que se passava. Quem morreu? E que história era aquela? Scarlet virou-se para Shina, séria.

"Verdade? De que verdade você está falando?" – perguntou.

"Você acha que eu seria tola o suficiente para acreditar que aquilo foi um acidente?" – disse, incrivelmente séria – "Porque você o matou Scarlet? Porque matou o Ágron?".

Á sua volta, as amazonas e cavaleiros estavam completamente abismados com o que Shina dissera. Seria mesmo verdade? Pela cara das duas, aquilo era mesmo sério.

"Eu não o matei Shina..." – disse, fazendo Shina rir.

"Não seja hipócrita! Você o matou porque ele foi o único que ousou te desafiar... O único que conseguiu te humilhar" – disse.

"E ele mereceu a morte..." – a frase de Scarlet assustou todos imensamente – "Pena que não foi por minhas mãos e muito menos por esses motivos".

"É mesmo?" – disse Shina, descrente.

"Você quer mesmo insistir nisso hã?" – fez uma pequena pausa – "Se é assim que você quer, então eu irei te esclarecer umas coisas. Primeiro de tudo, eu queria mesmo mata-lo. Não só devido ás humilhações, mas devido á uma pequena coisa que ele descobriu sobre mim. Ele começou a bisbilhotar a minha vida e eu queria dar um basta. Naquela noite, eu ia mesmo dar cabo de sua vida se eu não tivesse voltado atrás na minha idéia e se não fosse um conhecido meu interferir".

"Quem era esse conhecido?" – perguntou.

"Você está querendo saber demais pro meu gosto... Isso não vem ao caso, já que não te interessa" – Scarlet foi grossa, a fim de cortar as investidas de Shina – "Mas te direi seu nome: Faon. O Ágron foi estúpido e idiota o suficiente para tentar desafiar Faon. E foi isso que sentenciou a sua morte dolorosa. Faon não é um homem para brincadeiras, muito menos alguém que você pode chegar a desafiar. Em segundos, o corpo de Ágron despencou do penhasco, não sem antes sofrer imensamente".

"O que Faon fez com Ágron? Porque o fez sofrer antes de sua morte?" – perguntou uma das amazonas de máscara.

"Aquela pose superior que Ágron tinha irritou-o e claro, meu irmão não é de rejeitar um desafio" – disse, sorrindo.

"O que?? Irmão?!" – exaltou-se Shina.

_Tears of love tears of fear_

**Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo**

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi Pessoal **

**Demorei muito a aparecer??**

**Se sim, perdoem a minha demora... Esse mês tenho viajado muitooo e o tempo que tenho livre no pc, eu uso para ler fics e escrever. Nem sempre consigo escrever, devido á minha inspiração XD**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic... Sei que tem muita informação e poucas respostas, mas sabem como é. Um pouquinho de mistério é sempre bom**

**hasuhaushsauhsauhsauh**

**Reviews?? (olinhos brilhando, pidões)**

**Reviews!! Nem que seja um "Gostei" ou um "Odiei"**

**Beijos **


	6. Pequenos Momentos

_No capítulo anterior..._

_"O que Faon fez com Ágron? Porque o fez sofrer antes de sua morte?" – perguntou uma das amazonas de máscara._

_"Aquela pose superior que Ágron tinha irritou-o e claro, meu irmão não é de rejeitar um desafio" – disse, sorrindo._

_"O que? Irmão?" – exaltou-se Shina._

_**Angels Fall First**_

_Capítulo Seis_

_"Pequenos Momentos"_

_Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows_

**Enterre meus sonhos, desenterre minhas tristezas**

"Sim... Faon é meu irmão" _– disse, sorrindo –_ "Ele é o único em quem eu ainda confio... E o único que sabe tudo o que se passa na minha cabeça. O único que me entende. Por isso ele aceitou tão fácil o desafio de Ágron" _– encarou Shina –_ "Contente agora?".

"Isso não te impede de ser cúmplice dele!" Disse Shina, enfezada.

"Vocês querem parar?!" Manifestou-se Aioros.

Scarlet e Shina voltaram-se para o cavaleiro de ouro. Ele parecia ter ficado levemente irritado com toda aquela confusão. Os outros pareciam mais confusos do que Aioros. Também não era pra menos, já que aquela briga não fazia o menor sentido.

"Por Zeus!" _– disse Aioros –_ "Vocês são amazonas! TODAS vocês! Não deveriam estar discutindo por uma coisa banal como o uso das máscaras... Vocês estão aqui para um bem maior! Então PAREM com essa discussão ridícula!".

"Ridícula?!" Começou Shina.

"Estamos nessa há anos Aioros" _– disse Scarlet, olhando-o –_ "Dificilmente esqueceremos nossas diferenças e tudo o que aconteceu durante esse tempo".

"Mas terão que fazê-lo" _– disse Kamus, juntando-se á Aioros –_ "Não devemos esquecer as diferenças, e sim respeitá-las. Todas vocês estão aqui para lutar por Atena e é isso que vocês têm que fazer" _– Kamus fechou a cara ao perceber que Scarlet parecia não prestar atenção ao que ele falava, já que estava olhando para um ponto qualquer atrás dele. Ela parecia estar em outro lugar._

"Scarlet? Está ouvindo?" Perguntou Aioros.

"Não..." _– ela enfim voltou seus olhos para eles. Mas não parecia ser ela mesma. Seus olhos estavam incrivelmente frios, assim como sua voz –_ "Parei de ouvir assim que ele começou seu discurso tedioso".

"Scarlet! O que é isso?" Perguntou Belinda, surpresa com a atitude da amiga.

Scarlet olhou para Belinda mas não parecia vê-la realmente. Estava incrivelmente fria e distante. Voltou a olhar para cada um dos cavaleiros e parou em Kamus.

"Eu estou cansada de me dizerem o que eu tenho ou não que fazer... Eu sei o meu papel de amazona. Todas aqui sabemos muito bem os nossos deveres. É tão fácil vir com um nobre discurso sobre ignorar as diferenças. Queria ver se fosse o contrário. É sempre tão fácil falar e bancar o sábio, não é Kamus?" Disse, sem emoção alguma.

Kamus não expressava nada, mas internamente, estava incomodado com a forma que ela começou a falar. E não era só ele que se incomodou com suas palavras. Viram Scarlet levar a mão á cabeça e cambalear levemente para o lado. Belinda segurou-a, com medo de que ela desmaiasse ali mesmo.

"Scarlet? Tudo bem?" – perguntou Mú.

"Minha cabeça dói" – disse, massageando as têmporas.

"Melhor voltarmos... Você precisa descansar" – disse Belinda, receosa ao falar enquanto a ajudava a caminhar.

"Eu vou..." _– Scarlet parou de andar, e voltou-se para eles –_ "Vou pensar em suas palavras Kamus"_ – sua voz voltou a tonalidade tranquila de sempre –_ "Só não garanto muita coisa" _– e voltou a caminhar, com a ajuda de Belinda._

Kamus e Aioros se olharam, estranhando a repentina mudança de ideia de Scarlet. As amazonas se dispersaram, cada uma para seu lado e os cavaleiros se reuniram mais uma vez. Não foi apenas os dois que perceberam a mudança dela.

"Foi só minha imaginação, ou a Scarlet pareceu ter uma leve mudança de personalidade?" Perguntou Milo.

"Você não foi o único a notar isso" Disse Afrodite.

"Bipolaridade...".

"Bom, de nada adianta ficarmos quebrando a cabeça com isso. Nesse momento, acho melhor voltarmos ao treino" Disse Aioria.

"Concordo".

-xxx-

Os dias se passaram tranquilos e eles aproveitavam cada segundo daqueles momentos de paz que possuíam. Não sabiam quando a "previsão" de Seheiah ia se concretizar, então era melhor aproveitar ao máximo. E principalmente, aproveitar o tempo para treinarem. Haviam melhorado muito nos últimos tempos. Treinavam todos os dias pra recuperar o tempo perdido e naquela manhã não era diferente. Dividiam a arena com as amazonas, que continuavam com aquela divisão ridícula. Via-se claramente isso: as amazonas de máscara de um lado, em grupo, e as amazonas sem as máscaras, do outro lado, também em grupo. Parecia aquelas panelinhas de escola. Era revoltante e infantil. Mas como discutir com amazonas orgulhosas e teimosas? Era complicado. Mas de uma coisa todos sabiam: na hora da luta, de proteger o santuário e Atena, elas dariam um jeito de deixar essas diferenças de lado e se uniriam para um bem maior. Era quase hora do almoço assim, os cavaleiros resolveram parar o treino e dar ouvidos para a necessidade básica de um humano: comida. Enquanto seguiam cada um para sua casa, conversavam entre si.

"Finalmente estamos desenferrujados" Disse Milo.

"Desenferrujados? Assim parece que somos idosos" Disse Aldebaran.

"Foi mal. Mas sabe? Na primeira semana de treino eu realmente senti os sinais da velhice: dores nas costas, nos joelhos" Comentou Milo.

"Não consigo te imaginar um velhinho de bengala Milo" Riu Aioria.

"É, nem eu. Me imagino mais como um daqueles velhos em boa forma com carrões".

"É a sua cara" Disse Aioria

"É a Alene?" Disse Aldebaran, de repente.

Olharam para o fim da escada e viram Alene sentada confortavelmente em um dos antigos pilares destruídos da casa de Áries. Usava um vestido azul marinho com pregas na cintura e renda nas bordas que cobriam seus joelhos. Sapatilhas pretas completavam o conjunto. Ela olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer da casa de Áries, mas não demorou nem um segundo para ela se virar e vê-los. Assim que o fez, com um pulo delicado, ficou de pé, aguardando-os no topo.

"Senhorita Alene, estava nos esperando?" Disse Mú, o anfitrião da casa de Áries.

"Sim. Tenho que entregar algo a vocês" Disse ela, com um sorriso radiante.

Ela entregou um convite para Mú e rapidamente começou a entregar um convite para cada um dos cavaleiros. Mas no fim, ainda sobraram convites em suas mãos: para Shion, Dohko, Saga, Kanon, Kamus e Shaka. Os únicos que não foram no treino aquela manhã. A maioria deles por serem mais reclusos e preferirem treinar sozinhos.

"Vocês sabem me dizer aonde Shaka, Saga, Kanon e o senhor Dohko estão?"

"Shaka provavelmente está na cachoeira se purificando" Disse Mú.

"Já o Kanon pode estar em qualquer lugar. Esse nunca foi de se fixar em um único lugar. E que eu saiba, Saga tinha ido conversar com Atena" Disse Aldebaran.

"Imagino que Kamus esteja em sua casa, certo?" Perguntou Alene.

"Você já está pegando o espírito da coisa hein?" Brincou Milo.

"Acho que sou uma boa observadora" Riu Alene.

"Dohko deve estar na praia, perto das rochas" Disse Aldebaran.

"Certo" Disse Alene, fazendo uma nota mental de todos os lugares que teria que ir.

"Quem mais falta?" Perguntou Afrodite.

"Ah! Não falta ninguém. Já sei onde o senhor Shion está. São só esses mesmo. Muito obrigada!" Disse Alene, já saindo apressadamente, escadas abaixo.

"É uma festa" Disse Aioria, assim que Alene sumiu de suas vistas.

"Que?" Disse Aldebaran, abrindo o convite.

_Estão todos convidados para a Festa de Reintegração do Santuário que será realizada no dia 20, as 20hrs, na 13ª Casa._

"Não é que é mesmo?" Disse Aldebaran, surpreso.

"O que deu na Atena para organizar um evento desses a essa altura do campeonato?" Perguntou Milo.

"Não questione as ações da Deusa. Ela sabe muito bem o que faz" Disse Aioria.

-xxx-

Alene andava a passos rápidos pelo território do Santuário. De fato encontrou Shaka na cachoeira e ele, de alguma forma, já sabia da festa então simplesmente rejeitou o convite em papel. Mesmo assim, ela deixou-o lá, aonde ele pudesse pegá-lo a hora que quisesse. Em seguida, foi até a praia. O sol fazia sua pele clara arder, mas o vento fresco diminuía a sensação. Olhou para os lados. Nem sinal dele. Ouviu um estrondo altíssimo e uma pedra enorme foi lançada para cima, jogada por um geiser que espirrava água em alta pressão em direção ao céu. Mas... Espera. Dohko estava exatamente na posição que o geiser havia saído. Ela arregalou os olhos. Era o golpe dele! Era incrível! Foi quando notou sua distração momentânea. Ainda precisava entregar os outros convites. Aproximou-se correndo.

"Senhor Dohko!" Gritou Alene.

Inicialmente ele parecia concentrado demais para ouvi-la, mas antes dela gritar pela segunda vez, ele virou-se na sua direção e a viu. Imediatamente um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto. Assim que se aproximou dele o suficiente, lhe deu o bilhete.

"Estão todos contando com sua presença senhor Dohko" Disse Alene.

"Ora, eles querem mesmo um ancião os vigiando é?" Brincou ele.

"Até parece!"_ – disse Alene, rindo –_ "Você ainda está na flor da idade".

"Ah é? Então tenho uma chance?" Perguntou ele, todo sedutor.

"Hã?" Perguntou Alene, sem entender.

E ela continuou sem entender até que Dohko passou o braço ao redor dela. Foi aí que ela corou. Muito. Dohko deu uma daquelas risadas gostosas de divertimento, que rapidamente fez com que Alene relaxasse.

"Não leve a sério as minhas brincadeiras" _– ele deslizou o polegar na bochecha rosada dela –_ "Mas de uma coisa é verdade: se eu fosse ele, não te largaria por nada" Disse ele, sorrindo e enfim soltando-a.

"Ahn... Obrigada senhor Dohko" Disse Alene, sem entender de quem ele estava falando.

"Ah! Tire esse senhor da frente! Assim me sinto mesmo um ancião" Disse ele.

"Tudo bem, Dohko" Sorriu Alene.

"Agora sim! Bom, agora, se você me der licença, vou voltar ao treino" Disse ele, voltando a caminhar na direção das pedras.

"Bom treino" Disse ela, antes de ir para o próximo convite a ser entregue.

O próximo que precisava achar era Saga. Como não sabia aonde achar Kanon, achou melhor deixar isso ao acaso enquanto falava com os outros que tinham localizações. Subiu as escadas da casa tranquilamente para evitar cansaço. Subir todos aqueles degraus não era fácil. Foi na casa de Gêmeos que ouviu os sons estranhos. Tá, não tão estranhos. Eram conhecidos, mas muito constrangedores. Isso era hora de fazer aquelas coisas? Mas como tinha que atravessar aquela casa, que seja. Alene respirou fundo e com passos firmes, entrou na casa. Encontrou Kanon todo estirado no sofá, dormindo, enquanto a TV estava ligada. Filme pornô. Rapidamente desligou a TV, evitando contato visual, e em seguida, colocou o convite em cima da mesa de centro bem diante de Kanon. E ela seguiu seu caminho. Um a menos. Agora teria que tomar cuidado ao entrar na casa de Gêmeos.

Apesar do frio congelante ao entrar na casa de Aquário, foi extremamente fácil achar Kamus no final da casa, rodeado de gelo. Ele não disse nada, nem mesmo quando olhou pra ela. Alene fez a mesma coisa que fez quando encontrou Shaka: colocou o convite próximo a ele, assim ele podia pegar quando quisesse. Murmurou um até logo e continuou seu caminho.

A 13ª Casa estava cheia de gente, afinal, tudo estava sendo organizado para a festa que aconteceria daqui a poucos dias. Alene foi até a sala da Deusa a fim de procurar por Saga, mas assim que a encontrou, ficou sabendo que ele já saíra. Suspirou, meio desanimada. Mas pelo menos, conseguiu entregar para Shion, que estava junto da Deusa. Então Alene resolveu tentar uma última vez e procurou Saga em toda a 13ª Casa. Demorou um pouco, mas o encontrou na sala do Grande Mestre. Ele olhava para a cadeira atrás da mesa recheada de papéis, papiros e coisas antigas, sem contar as novas, todas misturadas. Se criticou por isso. Ficou tão empolgada com a ideia da festa que esqueceu de arrumar a bagunça que fez na mesa. Deixando de lado o que ela pensava, notou que Saga parecia longe.

"Saga?" Chamou Alene.

Acordando para a realidade, ele virou-se para trás e a viu. Por um instante viu devastação nos olhos azuis, mas rapidamente ele disfarçou e sorriu.

"Alene. Desculpe entrar na sua sala assim" Disse Saga.

"Minha sala? Essa sala é sua. Você pode vir aqui quando e o quanto quiser. Eu só estou mantendo as coisas em ordem por um tempo enquanto aguardo a sua volta" Disse ela.

"Voltar?" _– ele olhou para a mesa –_ "Não. Sinceramente acho que não tenho esse direito" Disse ele, a amargura voltando a seus olhos.

Ela sabia bem o que era aquilo. Era remorso puro. E ele parecia que se jogava no remorso de cabeça. Parecia que queria sentir aquilo. _"Ele quer se punir" – pensou ela_.

"Saga, se seus amigos, que estavam aqui e presenciaram tudo te perdoaram, porque eu teria o direito de te julgar se só estou aqui a poucos anos? Você têm todo o direito de voltar ao seu posto e o merece sim" Disse Alene, se aproximando dele.

"Então, você sabe mesmo" _– ele fez uma pausa, ainda sem olhá-la –_ "Era de se esperar que Atena fosse te contar tudo".

"Saga, olha pra mim" _– pediu ela. Ele demorou um pouco, mas o fez –_ "Você não notou o jeito que seus amigos te tratam desde que voltaram?" Pergunto Alene.

"Como assim?" Perguntou.

"Por acaso eles te rejeitaram? Te culparam por alguma coisa? Falaram alguma coisa sobre o ocorrido com você?"

"Não".

"Então! Isso não é um sinal mais do que suficiente de que eles querem deixar o passado no passado e construir algo novo a partir do que vocês tem agora? A partir do momento em que vocês voltaram?" _– um lampejo de entendimento passou pelos olhos azuis dele – _"Você só precisa se perdoar" Disse ela.

Saga continuou em silêncio enquanto a olhava. Tudo o que ela falava fazia sentido. Tudo. Mas era tão difícil se perdoar. Era tão difícil lembrar de que tudo o que aconteceu foi culpa dele. E que se ele não tivesse feito o que fez, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Era difícil demais. Até mesmo ela, que mal o conhecia, estava perdoando-o.

"Eu tentarei" Disse ele, por fim.

"Sim!" Disse ela, toda feliz, o que o fez sorrir também.

Ele riu e voltou a olhar para a mesa caótica da sala do Grande Mestre. Lembrou-se dos deveres que Alene tinha que fazer ali.

"Ah, eu devo estar te atrapalhando. Você deve ter um monte de coisas pra resolver" Disse ele, começando a se retirar da sala.

"Na verdade, eu estava te procurando" Disse ela.

"É?" Voltou-se ele, curioso.

"Aqui" Disse Alene, entregando-o o convite.

Ele abriu o convite e o leu. Então, surpreso, olhou para ela.

"Nós estaremos esperando por você hein? Não me obrigue a busca-lo" Disse Alene, brincalhona.

"_Mulheres encantadoras são mais irresistíveis do que pensava" – pensou Saga_. Sorrindo em agradecimento, ele respondeu.

"Pode deixar".

_Oh Lord why the angels fall first?_

**Oh Deus, por que os anjos caem primeiro?**

_Continua..._

* * *

**E os vivos sempre voltam a aparecer. No caso, eu xD**

**Depois de séculos morta por aqui, eu reapareço com atualizações. Cheguei a conclusão de que eu não tenho que esperar a inspiração vir. Eu tenho simplesmente que chegar chegando e escrever. Deu certo dessa vez. Vamos ver se nas próximas rola.**

**O que eu tenho a dizer sobre esse capítulo? Acho que seria a calmaria antes da tempestade kk Vou começar a agitar as coisas depois desse e mais outro capítulo de calmaria. Já acho que estou demorando demais.**

**Ainda esse mês pretendo atualizar mais uma fic, só não sei qual ainda u.u Fiquem no aguardo**

**Cansei de pedir reviews u.u Mas deixem uma tá? kkkkkkkk**


	7. Festa

_No Capítulo Anterior…_

_"Na verdade, eu estava te procurando" Disse ela._

_"É?" Voltou-se ele, curioso._

_"Aqui" Disse Alene, entregando-o o convite._

_Ele abriu o convite e o leu. Então, surpreso, olhou para ela._

_"Nós estaremos esperando por você hein? Não me obrigue a busca-lo" Disse Alene, brincalhona._

_"__Mulheres encantadoras são mais irresistíveis do que pensava" – pensou Saga__. Sorrindo em agradecimento, ele respondeu._

_"Pode deixar"._

_**Angels Fall First**_

_Capítulo Sete_

"_Festa"_

_Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La_

**Não revivido pelos pensamentos do Shangri-La**

Os treinos continuavam a todo vapor. Tanto cavaleiros quanto amazonas dobravam seus esforços nos treinos para que quando o dia derradeiro chegasse, todos, literalmente todos, estivessem preparados para a batalha. Apesar da rixa entre as amazonas, os treinos se seguiram sem brigas desnecessárias. Como haviam imaginado, elas iam dar um jeito na briga para se preocuparem com algo maior. E assim, os dois dias passaram como um raio e lá estavam eles, no grande salão principal da 13ª Casa aonde gente e mais gente preenchia os espaços vazios do local. Haviam cavaleiros, guardas, amazonas, aprendizes de cavaleiros, enfim, todos do santuário, sem exceção, tinham sido convidados e estavam lá, aproveitando um momento de paz e descontração. Havia uma enorme mesa com comidas e outra com bebidas; havia espaço para as pessoas dançarem, sofás e cadeiras para as pessoas sentarem, mesas mais afastadas para poderem conversar, enfim, tudo o que uma festa normal pedia.

"Que inusitado" Comentou Shura.

"Inusitado? Eu estou é adorando!" Disse Milo, já saindo correndo pro meio da pista, sendo seguido por um Máscara da Morte com cara de quem iria atrás de uma presa.

"O que será que Atena tem em mente?" Perguntou Aldebaran.

"Boa pergunta. Mas acho que o mínimo que ela quer da gente é que possamos nos divertir" Disse Shura sorrindo.

Shura e Aldebaran foram se juntar a um Milo e um Máscara da Morte já se insinuando a amazonas.

"Pra que tanta pressa?" Perguntou Saga, que ficou para trás junto com Mú, Aioria, Aioros e Afrodite.

"Pára de fazer perguntas obvias Saga" Disse Afrodite, rodando os olhos nas órbitas.

"Eu sei a intenção deles!" – disse Saga, dando um leve soco no ombro do cavaleiro de peixes – "A questão é: pra que pressa se temos a noite toda?".

"Quanto mais pegar, melhor" Disse Mú.

Todos olharam incrédulos para Mú. Ele demorou um pouco para notar que o olhavam.

"O que foi? Não é isso que o Milo sempre fala?" Perguntou ele.

Deixaram para lá e cada um resolveu dar uma volta por aí. Não demorou para que Aioria encontrasse Marin no meio do caminho. A amazona usava uma calça jeans clara, sandália preta com um salto pequeno e uma blusa azul escura com um decote médio e que deixava as costas descobertas. E por incrível que parecesse, estava sem a máscara. O leonino não ia resistir mesmo.

"Já notaram que as amazonas de máscara estão todas em grupos?" Disse Aioros.

"Pelo visto, nem aqui elas conseguem se deixar levar" Disse Saga.

Shina estava no meio de um desses grupos e parecia fula da vida. Provavelmente por causa de Marin ter resolvido vir sem a máscara. Afrodite resolveu andar por ai sozinho, mas todos sabiam muito bem o que ele ia procurar por aí. Sobraram apenas Saga, Aioros e Mú. Enquanto rodavam pelo salão, pararam várias vezes para conversar com conhecidos, desde amazonas até guardas do Santuário.

"Ainda bem que você não me obrigou a te buscar" Brincou uma voz atrás de Saga.

Alene. Foi impossível conter seus olhos. Ela estava graciosamente bela usando uma saia bege de camadas, sandália Anabela branca e uma blusa rosa de alça de lantejoulas. Os cabelos estavam soltos como normalmente ficavam e ela parecia extremamente feliz ao vê-lo. Ele sabia que seus olhos o entregavam porque ela estava claramente sem jeito. Rapidamente ele tratou de se comportar.

"Acho que eu devia ter feito você ir me buscar. Você está muito bonita" Disse Saga, galante.

"Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito" – ela sorria sem jeito e tratou de mudar de assunto – "Mas me diz, como você está hoje?".

"Devo te agradecer. A nossa conversa me fez pensar em várias coisas mas de um jeito diferente. E eu comecei a reparar nos meus amigos. Você tinha razão" Admitiu ele.

"Viu? Eu tinha certeza. Agora, só falta você pensar seriamente em voltar ao posto de Grande Mestre".

"Eu já pensei nisso. Atena me chamou outro dia justamente pra falar sobre isso. Ainda acho meio abusado pensar em voltar, mas ela insiste pra que eu volte" Comentou ele, indeciso.

"Não se preocupe. Pense com calma e retorne assim que estiver preparado. Eu estarei esperando por você" Disse Alene.

Ele olhou-a. Ela parecia surreal demais para ser de verdade. Não era a toa que se sentia atraído por ela. Pensou sobre o que ela dizia. Sabia que quando voltasse ela ainda ficaria, ajudando-o a retomar as funções de Grande Mestre. Era uma ideia tentadora. Porém, outra ideia não tão interessante passou por sua cabeça.

"E depois que você me ajudar nas tarefas de Grande Mestre? O que vai ser de você?" Perguntou ele, sendo incapaz de segurar a curiosidade.

"Não se preocupe. Atena ainda não se cansou de mim" – brincou – "Depois de te ajudar a retomar seu posto, ela pretende me fazer sua ajudante pessoal".

"Ajudante?"

"Sinceramente? Acho que ela precisa de uma presença feminina próxima e que possa auxilia-la a qualquer momento. Ela só têm homens ao redor dela. E apesar de tudo, de ser uma Deusa e protetora da Terra, ela ainda é uma mulher" Disse Alene, com uma seriedade repentina.

"Concordo com você. Vai ser bom ter você por perto" Disse Saga.

Ela sorriu, assim como ele. Só que a intenção dele pendia para os dois lados. Seria realmente bom tê-la por perto. Ouviram as pessoas baterem palmas e se agitarem mais no meio da pista de dança.

"Que isso?" Perguntou Saga.

"Acho que sei o que é. Vêm comigo" Disse Alene, enquanto seguia na direção.

Ao chegarem lá, atravessaram algumas pessoas e viram um grupinho bem no meio, composto por Scarlet, Belinda e mais cinco amazonas sem máscaras. Scarlet chamava a atenção com um shorts jeans, blusa de alça vermelha por baixo, e por cima, uma salmão mais solta que tinha as mangas bem largas, que cobriam um pouco o shorts e uma sandália de plataforma de amarrar preta. Já Belinda, apesar de não querer, também chamava a atenção com a calça jeans que mostrava bem suas curvas, uma blusa preta de um ombro só e sandálias de salto alto pretas. Elas estavam coreografando uma dança para a música, lembrando um pouco o que as pessoas faziam num flashmob. Scarlet e Belinda eram, obviamente, as líderes. Elas pareciam ter os passos coreografados, já que as duas ao mesmo tempo davam um passo para frente, outro para o lado, moviam os braços e rodopiavam no mesmo ritmo. As outras tentavam segui-las mas nem sempre conseguiam com perfeição. E o efeito disso foi os gritos ao redor delas. Elas agradeciam ao "público" quando a outra música começou e Scarlet viu Alene.

"Você mesmo!" Disse Scarlet, puxando Alene para o meio da rodinha.

"Eu não sei dançar!" Reclamou Alene.

"Não tem problema. É só seguir os nossos passos" Disse Scarlet, ficando ao lado dela.

E elas começaram. Andaram para um lado, movendo os braços para os dois lados, depois para frente e para trás. Voltaram a andar, para o outro lado, depois davam uma voltinha e andavam para trás, depois, outra voltinha, e andavam pra frente, tudo isso fazendo movimentos pra frente e trás com braço. Alene se embaralhou toda no começo, errando os passos feio, o que fez Saga rir. Mas apesar de errar, ela ria horrores com os próprios erros até que no fim, conseguiu pegar a coreografia e as seguia facilmente. No meio da dança, mais três se juntaram a elas. E na segunda música, já eram mais de doze pessoas. Até alguns homens entraram no meio. Por fim, Saga resolveu se divertir um pouco também e entrou no meio. Era muito difícil acompanhar no começo até pegar o ritmo. Mas como a maioria dos passos era repetido no refrão da música, começava a ficar fácil. Depois da quarta música direto, Scarlet berrou.

"Pausa!" Gritou, saindo da rodinha e indo pegar algo para beber.

Várias pessoas se dispersaram enquanto outras se juntavam para dançar do seu jeito. Alene ia saindo também quando Saga a segura pela mão.

"Que tal dançar comigo então?" Disse ele, sorrindo.

Rindo, Alene apenas afirmou com a cabeça e se juntou a ele.

-xxx-

Scarlet foi até a mesa de bebidas e pegou um copo com uma bebida azul, feito de vodka, licor e soda. Depois, foi na mesa de comida e pegou alguns salgados. Comeu tranquilamente enquanto procurava um lugar para descansar um pouco. No fundo do salão havia uma saída para a enorme sacada da 13ª Casa, e foi para lá que ela foi. Chegando lá, sentiu uma brisa refrescante. Era ótimo depois de dançar tanto. Sentou-se na mureta da sacada e bebeu um gole maior da bebida azul. Olhou para baixo. Era mesmo alto ali. Levantou os olhos. E dava para ver as escadarias e as doze casas perfeitamente. Não era a toa que ali, a 13ª Casa, era um lugar privilegiado para observar as casas. Voltou a olhar para dentro do salão cheio de gente. As coisas estavam cada vez mais animadas, e isso era bom. Observou Belinda sair bufando de um lado do salão e sumir do outro lado. Mais ao fundo, um Milo com cara de malandro, o que fez Scarlet rir. Ele havia tentando seduzir ela de novo? Ele não aprendia mesmo. Ela também conseguiu ver Atena rodeada de amigos, cavaleiros e conhecidos. Até para a Deusa era bom aquela festa. Ultimamente ela estava sobre tanta pressão que mal a via direito na 13ª Casa. Voltou seus olhos para as casas que conseguia ver dali de cima. Quanto tempo demoraria pra tudo ruir novamente? Scarlet ouviu alguém batendo palmas e virou-se para notar que Máscara da Morte estava na porta da sacada, parado, observando-a enquanto batia palmas.

"Sua performance foi um espetáculo, tenho que admitir" Disse ele, todo malicioso enquanto se aproximava felinamente em sua direção.

"Ah é? Então da próxima terei que convidá-lo então" Disse Scarlet, sorrindo no nível dele antes de beber mais um gole da bebida.

"Eu iria adorar dançar com você" Disse ele, enfim diante dela.

Máscara da Morte pousou sua mão direita na mureta da sacada, bem ao lado do corpo de Scarlet enquanto a mão esquerda ficava do outro lado dela. Ele simplesmente a encurralou ali. Scarlet olhou discretamente para os lados, notando o flerte extremamente ousado dele. Em seguida, o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Máscara da Morte vacilou por um instante e inconscientemente afastou-se dela um pouco. Sentiu uma espécie de corrente elétrica ao olhar diretamente para seus olhos. Eles eram intensos, revoltos mas ao mesmo tempo calorosos e extremamente atraentes. Vendo um espaço para se mover, Scarlet desceu da mureta e apoiou as costas no mesmo, ficando quase na altura de Máscara da Morte.

"Você não tem ideia de como nos daríamos bem, tem?" Disse ele, ainda meio afetado pelos olhos dela mas mesmo assim, o tom de flerte não mudou.

"Tenho" – começou ela, séria – "Mas nem por isso devemos prosseguir".

"Esse é um motivo ainda mais estimulante para prosseguirmos".

Máscara da Morte se aproximou mais dela, tão próximo que podia facilmente roubar um beijo, porém ela o parou pousando a mão direita sobre o peito dele.

"Você é bem insistente" Comentou ela.

"Sou decidido com o que eu quero" Disse ele.

"Então nisso somos bem parecidos" Riu ela.

Ele segurou a mão dela e tentou derrubar aquele pequeno impedimento tirando a mão dela de seu peito. Porém, ela não era uma mulher qualquer, era uma amazona portanto, ele mal conseguiu tirar a mão dela do lugar. Ela não deixou de olhá-lo nem por um segundo. Ele estava decidido mesmo. Pelo canto do olho conseguia ver o começo das escadarias para as doze casas e voltou a se perguntar em quanto tempo tudo iria ruir. Olhou para Máscara da Morte.

"Pelo que eu ouço por aí, você não é o tipo de cara que procura um relacionamento, é?" Perguntou ela.

"Tsc" – sentia que a coisa ia por água abaixo – "Minha reputação não anda tão boa por aí" Resmungou ele.

"Ótimo".

Scarlet deslizou a mão direita sobre o peito dele e a levou até sua nuca, onde o puxou para um beijo. Máscara da Morte correspondeu no ato, puxando-a pela cintura de encontro a ele. Não foi um beijo qualquer. Scarlet o provocava com a língua enquanto ele simplesmente a arrastava para longe de qualquer olhar curioso enquanto a correspondia ardentemente.

-xxx-

Saga olhava para uma Alene que ria do que os cavaleiros de bronze diziam. Estavam os cinco ali, ao lado de Atena e mais algumas amazonas e guerreiros do Santuário. Eles falavam dos erros bobos que todos cometem no começo. Dos micos, das confusões, enfim, das coisas engraçadas. Todos riam, até mesmo ele. Porém seus olhos não se desgrudavam dela. Alene parecia ter um brilho próprio, mesmo no meio de todas aquelas pessoas que podiam ser até mais interessantes do que ela. Não sabia explicar. Alene então o olhou. E sorriu, o que o fez sorrir de volta. _"Por Zeus. Essa mulher não pode ser normal" Pensou ele._ Então, resolveu esfriar a cabeça e foi até a mesa de bebidas. Não estava no seu estado normal. Onde já se viu? Mal a conhecia e já se sentia tão irresistivelmente atraído. E isso o fazia se sentir um adolescente. Bebeu um longo gole de vodka pura. De uma coisa sabia: já era adulto demais pra tentar se enganar. Estava começando a gostar muito dela e sinceramente não achava que era o momento pra paixonites. Bebeu mais um gole de vodka. Então voltou a vê-la, mais distante na mesa de bebidas. Ela falava com o barman, que se inclinava um pouco na direção dela. Uma posição clara de interesse. Bebeu um terceiro gole e foi até lá.

"Alene" Disse Saga, encarando o barman, que rapidamente disfarçou.

"Ah, oi Saga. Me fala: um ou dois" Perguntou ela.

"Que?" Perguntou ele, confuso.

"Só escolhe: um ou dois?".

"Ahn... Dois".

"Certo"

E ela pegou o copo a sua direita e bebeu um pequeno gole. Fez cara feia.

"Como é que vocês conseguem tomar essas coisas?" Perguntou ela, olhando incrédula pra Saga.

"E o que você tomou?" – perguntou ele, pegando o copo dela e tomando um gole. Ele riu – "Wiskhy? É forte demais pra você".

"Como é que você sabe que eu não tomo isso?".

"Só pela sua cara de nojo" Riu ele.

"Nunca mais vou experimentar nada. E ainda vou brigar com a Scarlet por me convencer de tentar" Disse Alene.

"A Scarlet ainda vai te levar pro mau caminho".

"É, eu sei" Riu Alene.

Saga também riu. Observou o rosto delicado dela, o nariz pequeno, os olhos âmbar, os cabelos dourados que cobriam os ombros. Foi involuntário. Levou a mão direita até o rosto dela e a acariciou com a ponta dos dedos até encostar numa mexa dourada do seu cabelo. Ele a pegou entre os dedos. Eram macios e pareciam fios de ouro.

"Você já é especial do jeito que é. Que ninguém mude isso".

Alene o olhava serenamente, com as feições rosadas. Ele conseguia mesmo deixa-la sem graça, mas não de um jeito ruim. Era encantador, charmoso. Foi esse pensamento que a fez corar ainda mais. Saga largou a mexa dourada e sorriu pra ela.

"Saga! Para de correr atrás da Alene e vêm logo com a gente" Disse Milo, todo histérico e empurrando-o para longe dela.

Alene ainda estava corada, principalmente depois do escândalo do Milo, porém ainda olhava para Saga, que mesmo sendo carregado pelo amigo, também a olhava. Ela sorriu pra ele e recebeu um sorriso em resposta. Depois, vendo que ele sumiu no meio da multidão, virou-se e voltou para a mesa de bebidas.

"Vou querer outro whisky, por favor" – pediu para o barman. Aquela seria uma noite longa.

-xxx-

Belinda já tinha esfriado a cabeça depois da vontade avassaladora de matar Milo depois daquela cantada miserável. Foi preciso uma boa dose de ar fresco e um incidente desconfortável com Scarlet pra acalmar os nervos. Pelo menos uma das duas estava aproveitando bem a noite. Viu Milo do outro lado do salão e resolveu se esconder. Mais uma do Milo naquela noite e ela arrancaria o sorriso dele da cara!

"Mais uma amazona furtiva? Ficou com inveja da Scarlet é?" Perguntou Shina, atrás de Belinda.

"Sério? Até aqui, num dia de festa, você se dá ao trabalho? Vai se divertir Shina!" Disse Belinda.

"Já estou me divertindo" Disse Shina, sorrindo.

Belinda rodou os olhos nas órbitas. Como ela era implicante! Era melhor sair logo dali. Olhou ao redor, para ver se o Milo já havia sumido pra ela então sumir das vistas de Shina. Nem sinal dele, porém, viu a enorme porta do salão da 13ª Casa se abrir. Estranhou. Tinha mais algum convidado? Podia jurar que todos que conhecia do Santuário estavam ali. Quando a porta se abriu totalmente, um vento frio passou pelo local. Pelo visto o inverno chegaria em breve. Dali ela não conseguiu ver quem havia chego, mas deixou isso de lado e começou a se afastar de Shina quando o viu. Era impossível não vê-lo, mesmo no meio da multidão. Era um homem alto, branco, de uns 1,95m, cabelos negros cheios e meio bagunçados, que cobria um pouco a nuca e os olhos cinzentos. Ele usava uma calça jeans, sapatos e uma blusa social branca com dois botões desabotoados e com a manga dobrada até o meio do antebraço. Tinha um porte altivo e sério enquanto andava e olhava para os lados, como se estivesse procurando alguém. Ele chegou bem próximo a ela, olhou-a por um instante e depois voltou a olhar ao redor. Aproximou-se então de Shina e das outras.

"Com licença?" Disse ele.

"Sim?" Disse uma das amazonas de máscara.

"Vocês saberiam me dizer aonde posso encontrar a Scarlet?" Perguntou ele.

Belinda levou a mão aos olhos, num gesto de angústia. Não queria ver aquilo. Olha só pra quem ele foi perguntar da Scarlet? Pra Shina! Aproximou-se rapidamente, mas Shina foi mais rápida.

"A Scarlet? Você a conhece?" Perguntou ela, com escárnio.

"Sim" Disse ele, ignorando o tom de Shina.

"E quem é você?" Perguntou ela.

"Sou Faon, o irmão dela" Disse ele.

_Continua..._

_Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ_

**Nem iluminado pelas lições de Cristo**

* * *

**Criei vergonha na cara!**

**Já estava mais do que na hora de atualizar fics e de mexer no meu profile. Fazia 4 anos que eu não atualizava o perfil O.o Fiquei besta xD**

**Eu já tinha esse capítulo totalmente escrito, mas queria dar um maior espaço de tempo na atualização de um capítulo para outro. Eu ia atualizar a Only a Melody, mas ainda tenho que acrescentar algumas coisas nela ^^**

**Então? Gostaram desse capítulo? A alegria antes da tempestade. Vou aprontar com os cavaleiros kkk**

**Beijos!**


End file.
